The Return - Sequel to the Cure
by lee 1280
Summary: Lilli and Damon have found true love. Rebekah and Stefan are starting their family. Elijah is happy with CJ. Jeremy and Bonnie are still together. Matt's at college. Klaus is showing Caroline the world. But what about Kol? This is his story. You need to read the Cure first.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_This story is dedicated to all the wonderful people who shared the journey of "The Cure" with me. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my first story and I hope that you will support this story as well._**

**_You need to read The Cure in order to understand this story and who the new OC is. _**

The girl stood looking at Mystic Falls. She was petite with natural curls that fell about her shoulders in soft waves. She had grey blue eyes that got darker when she was angry. She had always been more temperamental then the rest of her family. She was lean with a fine bone structure that held no hints to her true strength. Because make no mistake, she was a fierce warrior. She wore black tight fit jeans, knee high boots that molded to her calves over her pants. She wore a light blue shirt that made her eyes stand out and a black coat. She could easily be mistaken for a damsel in distress but she was no where close to that concept.

She sighed, her full lips pouty and colored by the soft coral lip gloss that she wore. This town was in the middle of no where, Virginia. She could see the benefits of the quiet town. It was peaceful with clean country air, the trees lending calmness and a stillness. Maybe that's why her sister had settled in Mystic Falls. She smiled, her full lips curving, maybe it was the number of supernatural beings that made this town interesting because she could sense them all. Even from the fringes of the town, she felt them. This town was laced with history and supernatural drama.

The girl stood at the edge of Wickery Bridge, the water was loud as it clashed with the rocks. She stroked the wood of the barrier. It too had a history she realized.

A beam of light pierced through the early morning fog. A car drove to the bridge and stopped abruptly. The brakes loud as the sound tore through the quiet and the birds scattered from the tree tops in protest.

She stood back only now realizing what her actions looked like. She had been leaning too far over the barrier.

The car door opened and a young man got out. He was tall and bronze with dark eyes and dark hair. His eyes were wide with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked. He wasn't normally a considerate person but he had learnt to change. "Whatever is stressing you out, it isn't worth it. You can't throw your life away." He held his hands out in a gesture meant to show her that he wasn't attempting to hurt her.

She smiled at him and for a second he was distracted by her bright smile, it was disarming. "Thanks for the concern but I wasn't thinking of jumping over." She said.

"Oh," he was a little embarrassed now and his cheeks bloomed with color. He really did have stunning cheek bones. "I thought, you know. I was driving all night and I must have imagined things."

"It's okay. I get how it must have looked but I was only trying to get a feel for the town." She tried to comfort him.

He thrust his muscled hands into his pockets, feeling foolish now. "I'm sorry I was trying to help." He muttered.

"Maybe you can still help me," she said "I need to find my sister. She is here in Mystic Falls."

"Come on." He nodded. "I'm from Mystic Falls. I'm returning home today." His mother had taught him to be a gentle man and he couldn't be faulted for his manners. He walked over to his car and held the door open for the girl.

She hesitated. She could sense his dual nature that clung to him. "Okay." She said finally as she got into his car.

He closed the door and he went around to the driver's side and also got in. He started the car and the heater warmed his skin. He had put it on thinking that she might be cold. He himself ran much warmer than other humans so he tended to not feel the cold.

She smiled at his kindness, it was incredible to find kindness in the world.

He held out a hand, "I'm Tyler by the way. You should at least know my name." He smiled and she was charmed by his youthful handsome features. "I'm Tyler Lockwood. I grew up in this town. I know everyone here. I should know your sister."

She clasped his hand. It was very warm to touch. She tilted her head, "I'm Audra. I am also returning in a sense. I need to find my sister Lilliana."

**_So what do you think?..._**

**_Remember who Audra is? And I told you guys that Tyler would find his way back. He has a part to play in this story. _**

**_This story is all about Kol's happily ever after but we all know and love Kol, he won't go down without a fight._**

**_Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_I don't own any rights to TVD. All that I lay claim to is my OC's and the plot line._**

**_I imagine Audra to look like Britt Robertson. I loved her in Secret Circle._**

**_Thank you to Lorelai Sofia Petrova for being the first to review._**

**_Thank you to bg99275 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to daisy96 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Rosa (Guest) for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Marandansweattaylor for reviewing._**

**_Yes guys, Audra is Lilli's sister. The same sister that Lilli told Kol about. Lilli thinks that Audra chose to fall from Heaven and she gave up her grace. But the truth will be revealed soon._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed._**

**_Meanwhile in Mystic Falls…_**

**_Five months after the wedding in Bali._**

Lilli slowly gained consciousness and even through her closed eyelids, she could feel him staring at her. "You're doing it again." She murmured her voice husky from sleep. She woke up most mornings with the knowledge that her husband was beside her and watching her slumber.

"I'm looking at my wife. That's no crime." She could hear the smile in his voice. He would never change, even when he was on the side of good he still had his smirk and his edgy way. And she would not change him for all the world.

"Damon go away." She lifted the sheet to cover her face but he managed to wrestle it away from her and he maneuvered her so that she cuddled next to him. Lilli sighed contentedly as she felt his warm strength. "I wish that you wouldn't stare at me while I sleep. It's weird." She smiled.

Damon stroked her hair so that it fanned out across her pillow. He loved waking up beside her every morning. "I keep waiting for the day when I wake up and all of this was a dream. Something that my mind created and I'll wake up in the Boarding House still a vampire."

"This isn't a dream. You are in our bed and in our house." Lilli replied. Her room was still same color but with new closet space for Damon. He liked her room the way it was before he had moved in. The rich plum shade wasn't too feminine for his tastes.

She loved waking up to him. There was no distinction for her. What was hers was now Damon's. They shared everything. That was what marriage meant. They had moved all of his belongings as soon as they had come back from their vacation. The Boarding House was now all Stefan's. He and Rebekah lived there. Damon had signed the property over to Stefan anyway and it would stay in the family. It would be passed on through Stefan's children. Damon had his own home now.

"Sometimes Lilli, it still feels too good to be true." Damon admitted. It was five months after their wedding and every day still felt like a gift to be treasured. He looked at the amazing immortal being that had Chosen him and he still couldn't believe that he had been part of her prophecy.

Lilli sighed heavily and sat up. "When are you going to realize Damon Salvatore that your happiness is not determined by someone else? This mysterious force that you keep expecting to come and wrench your happiness away doesn't exist. Your life is what you make of it. Your happiness is based on your actions. So enjoy what you have and enjoy the life that we have created together." Her gaze softened. "Because I think that you have a pretty terrific life."

Damon smirked, "Yeah, things are kind of going my way aren't they?" Since they had been home, he had managed to start a business. He had created Mystic Falls first industrial size recycling plant and he was working on starting animal shelters around the town. The Salvatore family had been a logging family for generations and now Damon was going green. He wanted to give back to the town and the people. He was creating jobs at the recycling plant and he was doing a service to the environment. According to the prophecy he was meant to be doing good for the world and Damon hadn't really known where to start. But he was going slow and making decisions that like his wife said, made him happy and made him a far better person. Damon was indeed fulfilled, he had a wife who made him insanely content and he was surrounded by people that he actually gave a damn about. They had enjoyed a whirlwind vacation that had crossed several countries and he had for once basked in the opportunity to simply relax and enjoy his life. It was a strange and new concept. He was able to see the world through new eyes.

Lilli stood up, "I guess after all your existential angst it's time to wake up. We have to get ready. Everyone will be here soon."

"Remind me again why we offered to have the welcome back party here at our house?" Damon groaned as he sat up. The sheets slid off his tan torso and Lilli shamelessly stared. He was all hers after all.

"We are having Nik and Caroline's welcome back party here because I have the Fletchers to help me and I am too lazy to go out." She grinned as she stroked her belly. She was now in her fifth month of pregnancy.

Damon stood up and held his wife around her waist, "Good morning Damon the second." He cooed to her pregnant form.

Lilli frowned, "No, good morning Eric." She stood firm as they had a stare off.

"I will not name my son after a Viking vampire." Damon fumed.

The Angel kissed his forehead, "Okay." She stroked her belly again. "Good morning baby Salvatore." That was the acceptable middle ground until they choose a name for their son. But she knew what his name would be, she had always known. Lilli just chose to torment Damon by calling the baby Eric. It was always fun to see how jealous he still got when reminded of her crush on Eric Northman.

"That's better." Damon smiled as he stood to kiss his wife. He loved how she looked while pregnant with their son. It was part of his happiness that he feared would be taken from him. Damon could see that his son would be here soon and he was scared of what he would do. Would he be a good father? He often doubted himself but the fear was tinged with exhilarated excitement of the unknown. He was terrified that he would be like so many of the bad examples that he had seen in his time and ruin his children. But at least he and Stefan were going through this together and that was somehow calming. Rebekah was already seven months pregnant.

"I'm going to shower and get ready." She protested as he held onto her. "Damon everyone is going to be here soon!" She could only imagine Rebekah's impatience at Damon making them all late. Rebekah and Stefan were always on time.

They had all been back for a while now. Three months ago they had all come home save for Caroline and Klaus who were still somewhere in Egypt. Klaus was determined in his quest to show Caroline the treasures that were out there in the wide world.

Lilli, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, CJ and Elijah had met the boys in Mystic Falls. Because along the way Kol, Jeremy and Matt had disappeared in the French Riviera with Bonnie in tow. Kol had wanted to show the boys the joys of gambling and Matt had been happy to meet new love interests.

April Young had just been Matt's date at the wedding and she had headed straight back to town. Leaving Matt free to dally with only too willing attractive women.

Lilli let them have a free reign because Matt had eventually come back to the USA and to college and Bonnie had dragged Jeremy and Kol back in time for Jeremy to start school.

Damon didn't want to let go as he kissed his way up her neck. Lilli sighed as he made her melt against his hard muscled body. She knew his body as well as her own now. She had been nervous the first time that they had slept together but Damon had been the epitome of patience and considerate. Now she was comfortable about her body around him, even when she was fuller figured as she carried their child. Lilli still reveled in the fact that she carried a new life within her. She was going to be a mother and after all the family feuding that she had endured with her own family, she was ready to start a new family with Damon.

"Damon!" she laughed as she pulled away. "Go and make sure that Jeremy is up and getting dressed." Lilli turned to go to the bathroom.

"I'd rather take a shower with you." He teased as he watched her leave.

When he heard the door lock firmly on the other side, he sighed. He'd better go and check on Jeremy.

* * *

All their guests had arrived, save the couple that the party was being held for. Caroline and Klaus still had to show up. Jeremy and Bonnie were in the living room. Lilli and Rebekah were instructing their husbands on how to decorate the house with the welcome back banners. Mrs. Fletcher had made a wide array of party snacks.

Meanwhile, Elijah and CJ had gone to the newly designed nursery. It was all blues and Jeremy had done beautiful graphics on the wall with teddy bears and letter blocks. Jeremy was drawing again and his designs were amazing.

Elijah stood behind CJ and held her about her waist as they looked about the room. It was littered with plush toys. They could see the others through the large windows with dazzling white curtains.

CJ smiled contentedly as she leaned into the Original. Elijah was her rock, her world.

The Original looked sadly at the bright nursery. He saw the additions that Matt had made with his Stanford memorabilia already in place. Matt was a proud future uncle. Damon and Stefan had put the cherry wood baby crib together.

"Do you have any regrets?" Elijah asked warily.

"None." CJ replied immediately as she stroked a soothing hand over his arm.

"You will never have children with me." he reminded her.

"I would rather have you Elijah." She turned to face him. "Would you prefer it if I fell in love with some random human? I wouldn't love them the way that I love you. Sure, a human husband might give me children but we will have so many children in this family soon." She reminded him as she gestured about the room. "Rebekah and Stefan will have the twins soon. Lilli and Damon will have a son thereafter. Elijah, we will have enough children in our lives and we will give them all our love. But I choose to be with you." She gently kissed his lips and she felt him smile.

Elijah sighed. He kept having doubts. He didn't want to rob her of her humanity. "When should we tell the others?" he asked.

"We'll tell them all today. When Niklaus and Caroline get here." She nodded to assure him.

Elijah looked at her carefully, still wary. They had gone to New Orleans a month ago. CJ had tied up loose ends there so that they could settle in Mystic Falls permanently. She had rented out her home. She still wanted to keep the family home. The night that they had left New Orleans, Elijah had taken her to the grave yard and CJ had said goodbye to her family that were buried there. Her decision was made and she felt no regrets in leaving her home town.

The Original had gifted her with a ring that night. It was a thick gold band with an inscription of both their names and he had also presented her with a matching masculine version to it. They had stood there in the moonlight at the grave yard and made up their own vows. That night, they had pledged their love and their troth to each other. CJ smiled as she looked down at their hands and the matching rings. They were wearing them together for the first time today.

Now they just needed to tell the rest of the family what they had decided and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Kol!" Elijah heard Lilli cry out.

"I'm telling 'Lijah!" Rebekah shouted.

The Original sighed. This was why he could not accept the cure. Someone had to watch over the family and Kol. CJ understood this about him and she wanted to share his responsibility.

"We'd better go and see what your brother has done now." CJ chuckled. It was like she could read his mind, Elijah realized.

**_Just a chapter to catch up with everyone before Audra gets to town. _**

**_The whole career choice for Damon is a tribute to Ian Somerholder who is a wonderful green activist. Just paying homage to the man and the character._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**_I own nothing but the OC's and the plot line._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed._**

**_Thank you to Somebody who cares for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing. I will explain Damon's new immortal status as well as the baby that he and Lilli are having in the next chapter if that's okay. I'm glad that you asked for an explanation of his new powers and abilities. _**

**_Thank you to Rosa (Guest) for reviewing._**

**_Thank you puppy1031 for your lvely review._**

**_Thank you to all of you for your support._**

"Why are you crying?" Elijah frowned as he looked at his sister and the Angel. He and CJ had rushed to the dining room where they found Lilli and Rebekah in tears as their husbands stood glaring at Kol. Lilli and Rebekah sat at the dining room table.

"Kol." Rebekah managed to say.

"What did you do now Kol?" Elijah turned to his younger brother who stood looking the picture of innocence.

"Kol fess up." Damon said.

"He said that we are fat!" Rebekah cried. This admission created a fresh burst of tears.

"I did not say that they're fat." Kol quickly defended himself. Elijah merely looked at him. "Fine, I just said that it's been a while since I managed to get my arms all the way around them both. Seeing as they are both so …"

"Fat!" Lilli added.

"Angel I didn't mean it." Kol grimaced. "You aren't fat at all. You are just much rounder now." His voice was gentle as he said this and the women looked at each other before erupting into more tears.

Elijah shook his head. This was a trying time for them all.

* * *

"So are you like Lilli?" Tyler asked carefully.

Audra looked at his handsome profile, his face turned to the road as he drove. She had to smile at his tact. "Yes young wolf, I am an Angel too."

"You know what I am?" Tyler asked a little nervous. But he hid his thoughts well.

"I've been around for a long time and I have come across all sorts of creatures." She replied.

"It must be exciting Audra. To be around for so long." he mused.

She looked out the window, at the passing scenery. "Sometimes it seems too long. Eternity weighs heavily on me sometimes. Your actions and memories play like an endless film reel through your mind."

Tyler glanced at her. She looked so young and innocent but her eyes were ancient. "We all have issues I guess." He said thinking of Caroline and Haley. He had flashes of Klaus and the anger his mother would no doubt feel.

He drove past the town center on the way in, familiar sights that seemed like a distant memory. Tyler had once been an innocent too. A spoiled young man with endless possibilities because he had his family wealth as his back bone. Now his father was dead, Mason was long gone and his mother was lonely and sad. Tyler had amends to make with his family. He felt shivers go down his spine as he passed the high school. He hadn't been home for graduation.

"Did you go to school here Tyler?" Audra asked as she saw the emotions pass across his face. She could see just how haunted he was. He was far too much like her, flawed by the past.

"Yes." His jaw was gritted. "I was on the football team."

"You were a jock?" she teased to ease the tension that was now palpable. "So you were a popular guy then?"

Tyler's eyes flashed, a glimmer of the old cocky surety surfaced. "I did alright." They passed the school and got closer to Lilli's home. "So where are you from?" he asked.

"I get around. I don't like staying on one town for too long." Audra confessed. They were always at her heels. Her family, the Angels looking for vengeance against those who dared to choose sides. Every issue caused rivalry and feuding and she was exhausted by it.

"I've also been running." Tyler said softly. He thought of New Orleans and Haley. The she wolf was far too dramatic and high strung for his taste. But her wild spirit had attracted him to her from the start. There was nothing lady like or subdued about Hayley unlike Caroline who was the epitome of class and elegance.

He drove up the long winding drive to the mansion that he had visited so long ago.

Audra looked at the estate. The grounds were well managed and neat with trees that lent a comforting presence.

"This is where your sister lives." Tyler thought to say.

"Lilliana always did have good taste." Audra smiled. She felt the anticipation bubble up inside her along with the fear.

Tyler stopped the car. "Here you go Audra." He said.

She looked at him appraisingly, "You don't want to come in?" she asked. His presence might help her.

"No," he replied. He saw the nervousness on her face. "I have my own amends to make."

Audra laughed, "We have so much in common Tyler."

"Yeah, we do." He nodded. He liked her smile he realized. It wasn't judgmental or forced. This girl knew nothing about him. She didn't know his past like Caroline did so she wasn't expecting the world from him. Caroline had always had high expectations of him. Audra wasn't like Haley who was almost too intense for him. "Maybe I can see you again? We both need fresh starts."

"Tyler we both have baggage." She warned. "I'm not looking for anything serious." She didn't want to get his hopes up.

He shrugged easily. "We could just hang out. I need a break okay." He confessed. "I've lived in this town my whole life. You don't know me and I like that."

"A fresh start?" Audra replied. "I get what you mean." They could hang out and it would cut off from the drama of their families. She took out her phone. "Here, put your number in and I'll call you."

Tyler smiled at her. He took her phone eagerly and punched the numbers in. He wasn't looking to use her or play her. "I just need someone to talk to." He admitted.

Audra took her phone back and she saw the new entry in her phone. "I'll definitely call you Tyler." She promised as she opened the car door. "I have a feeling that I'm going to need a friend." She laughed nervously as she looked at the house that now seemed so imposing to her.

"I'll wait to hear from you Audra." Tyler shamelessly flirted and it was refreshing to him. It had been a while since he had felt free and young.

The Angel nodded as Tyler drove off.

She looked up at the house and took a deep breath. She had face nameless and countless demons and supernatural dangers but facing her sister drove fear into the depths of her heart. She walked up the front stairs to the house. With her super hearing she could hear the voices inside and she frowned as she heard the unmistakable sound of her sister crying.

Her steps were more hurried now as her porcelain brow creased in concern. Her heart raced at the sound of her sister's distress. She knocked on the front door and waited impatiently. When no one came to answer her knocks immediately she opened the door without ceremony.

Audra walked swiftly through the house, drawn now to Lilli's voice. She could hear the voices of others in the house.

Lilli stood beside Damon who hugged her. "You are beautiful." He whispered.

The Angel lifted her head from her husband's strong shoulder. "Thank you my love." She smiled. It only mattered to her that he saw her as beautiful. When Damon looked at her, she felt like she was the most beautiful creature in the world because his eyes were filled with love and care.

Lilli looked up at the new comer in the room. She blinked rapidly as she thought that it wasn't real. "I don't feel so good Damon." She said in a weak voice causing her husband to hold onto her.

He too looked in suspicion at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked.

The Originals were on alert and Kol went to stand beside his best friend.

"I must be dreaming because I'm seeing things. Are you real?" Lilli managed.

Audra smiled as her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I'm very real Lilliana. Why were you crying sister?" She remembered to ask.

"Kol made me cry." Lilli replied without thinking. It was surreal. This could not be happening to her. Audra was dead and gone. The enormity of the situation hit her. Audra, her lost sister was lost and dead no more. This was a dream or hallucination. "I think I'm about to faint." Lilli looked at Damon. Before everything went dark she looked about the room. "Everyone meet my sister."

Damon caught his wife as she fell. He easily managed to hold her to him.

"Sister?" Bonnie asked. She and Jeremy stood looking at the girl with clear mistrust.

"Hi." Audra said as she restrained herself from going to her sister. "Can I help?" she asked Damon.

"I've got this." Damon replied stiffly as he took Lilli to their room.

The others looked at Audra.

"You are Lilli's sister?" Elijah asked. He could smell her scent and she smelt like Lilli.

"Yes. My name is Audra." The Angel replied.

Kol's eyes went dark as he recognized the name. She was the sister who had been dead. He could see the similarities now. This girl looked like his friend. The same ethereal beauty that called out to him but he didn't trust her. Someone who faked their own death must have secrets to hide he thought.

"How did you get here?" Jeremy asked.

"I met Tyler Lockwood and he brought me here." Audra replied.

"Tyler is back." Bonnie's eyes opened wide. This was serious. Caroline and Klaus were back in town on the same day that Tyler Lockwood had chosen to return. Caroline wasn't going to be happy and Klaus might want to still kill Tyler.

"So Kol why did you make my sister cry?" Audra asked. Everyone stared at her. She knew who Kol was. She had looked directly at him. She didn't ask to be introduced.

"You would dare to ask why Lilliana was sad?" he growled out. "You left her. She thought that you were dead." His voice was hard and dangerous.

"It's none of your concern. Stay out of this." Audra warned.

The Original give into his instincts and he grabbed her by the neck and drove her into the wall of the living room. The very foundation of the house groaned in protest at the violence of his actions. The wall trembled as Audra was slammed into it.

She lifted her head as he held her. "Was that supposed to hurt?" she looked mockingly at him. "Ouch." She whispered. Her eyes darkened as she let the anger take over.

Kol stared as he saw her eyes go a smoky grey. "I eat little girls like you for breakfast." He snapped. She dared to taunt him. Did she know who he was?

Audra narrowed her eyes. He was handsome and easy on the eyes but he obviously wasn't smart enough if he was taking her on. He was actually daring to threaten her. "Pretty boy if I wanted to, I could make you believe that you were a little girl who likes pink and braiding your hair."

Kol flinched visibly but he covered it well. He was the one who gave people nicknames and here she was taking his move. "You are nothing like Lilli." He hissed.

Audra leaned in closer, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. "I am nothing like my sister. Lilli is soft and sweet. I have sharp edges that will hurt you." She easily brushed his hands off her. "So get away from me because I will destroy you without remorse."

Kol stepped back. He felt fear curl in his belly for the first time as he looked into those dark eyes. It licked and clawed like a beast in his chest. She was nothing like her sister. Audra had the eyes of a predator. She was like him. It was eerie as if he was looking at a reflection of himself. Kol felt cold shivers wind down his spine and he felt a primal attraction for this girl. But he fought his attraction and let his anger take over. "You don't know who you are talking to Audra." His eyes went dark and the veins surrounded his eyes as he vamped out.

Kol expected fear or a nervous reaction but she just stared at him completely unaffected.

"An Original vampire. But all you are to me is a pretty boy with no brains that made my sister cry. Back off and I won't hurt you." Audra was cold. "You don't matter to me." she looked about the room. "All that matters is that I see my sister." She said and she left the room to look for Lilli.

CJ went to Kol. "You know who she is Kol?"

"That's Audra. Lilli told me about her." Kol said. He brushed a hand through his hair. "I need some fresh air." And then he too was gone.

Elijah smiled, "Little brother has finally met his match."

"They will kill each other Elijah." CJ said with concern etched on her pretty face.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "This Angel is exactly like Kol and she scares him because they are so alike." He had seen it for himself. The chemistry was tangible between Kol and Audra. Everyone in the room had felt it. Only those who had experience with Kol saw the similarities between him and the Angel. Elijah had spent a veritable lifetime of knowing his brother and Elijah saw the attraction this strange girl held. She was broken, like Kol had been not so long ago.

"What's going on?" a voice came from the doorway and they all looked too see a confused Caroline and Klaus.

"Kol stormed out of the house muttering about Audra. Who is Audra?" Klaus asked frowning.

"And why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Caroline glared daggers at CJ and Elijah.

"No one got married while you were gone Care." Stefan said evenly.

"Then why are CJ and Elijah wearing matching rings?" Caroline huffed.

Everyone turned in unison to look at the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_All that's mine is my OC's and the plotline. _**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Kate1234 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Somebody who cares for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing. Thank you for your sweet review. I am far too shy to write anything for publishers lol but I love FF because I can share my ideas and stories with you all._**

**_Thank you to Rockarosalie for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to all who read, favorite or follow. Your support is appreciated._**

Kol walked away from the house and further into the woods. He walked until he was certain that no one could hear his presence from inside the house.

"Castiel." He called out loudly. "SOS mate. Emergency call for Castiel. Anyone listening on the angel frequency?" He was impatient and frustrated.

Kol brushed a hand through his as he sighed. His copper sun kissed locks fell over his brow.

"You summoned me." Castiel said dryly. The Angel stood in his usual suit and trench coat. His cheeks shadowed by stubble.

"We have a problem Cas." Kol replied walking to stand beside him.

"Is everyone okay?" The Angel frowned. His brow furrowed with worry because he genuinely cared for the people that he called friends in Mystic Falls. Some of them were actually his family now.

"Audra is here to see Lilli," Kol replied. He started pacing before Castiel who was stunned for a second by the news.

"But Audra is dead and has been dead for almost a hundred years." The Angel shook his head as if to clear his mind. As far as he knew, his sister had fallen. He had glimpsed it and Balthazar had been with him.

"I am sorry mate. There is an Angel who is very much alive in Lilli's house right now and she calls herself Audra and Lilli vouched for her before fainting." Kol hissed in anger as he said the last part. He really should have gone upstairs to check up on his Angel but he felt that the first priority would be to speak to Castiel so that together they could determine the threat rate of this strange girl.

"Is my sister okay?" Cas asked quickly. "And the baby?"

"They should be fine Cas." Kol quickly replied to reassure him. "It was a heck of a surprise that's all."

Castiel nodded as he continued frowning. How was this possible? "Audra fell almost a hundred years ago. We searched for her for years. When we couldn't find her, we thought that she was dead or just very well hidden so we gave up."

"It looks like she was really good at hiding then." Kol chuckled with a hint of bitterness. When he himself had heard Lilli's story of her lost sister and he had heard the pain that was so very evident in her voice, he had felt the urgent need to also seek out the missing sister. If only to try and comfort his friend. Now Audra was in town and he didn't know what to feel about her. "What should I do Cas? Should I keep her away from Lilli? Do we trust her?"

"Do nothing Kol. I will not say anything to Lilli. Let the sisters have their reunion. Audra loved Lilli, I doubt that she would want to do her harm. When they are ready to share this news with me then I will gladly make myself known to Audra." Cas mulled over the issue. "Watch her but do not make her your enemy. She and Balthazar had very little patience for humans."

Kol scowled, "I am not human Castiel."

"You are very low on the food chain when it comes to Angels." Castiel replied without feeling. He did not mean to hurt the vampire's feelings but according to the Angels who had lived for all eternity, no one was as powerful as they were. "Time has made some creatures a little arrogant and they do not care about the feelings of others." Castiel would not apologize for the Angels who thought this way. There were too many of them that thought that humans were mere 'mud monkeys' as Balthazar and Uriel referred to them.

Kol tried very hard to process all this information. So he was dealing with an Angel who didn't give a damn about his status as an Original vampire. "Lilli treats everyone with consideration and you, even as cold as you are sometimes. No offence," he added quickly causing Cas to smile, "you treat everyone fairly."

"Lilli has been on earth for a very long time. She had to fulfill her duty here. I myself learnt very hard lessons on how to be more lenient and humble. The Winchester brothers taught me what it means to feel for others." Cas explained. He had made his mistakes and he had let the hunters down but he had learnt from the past.

"Fine Cas," Kol sighed. "I will keep an eye on Audra but won't antagonize her."

"She has been gone from us for so long. I do not know what changes time has wrought on her character Kol but be vigilant." Cas warned in his gravelly voice. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the Original vampire before him. Castiel was fully aware of Kol's brash extreme nature and yet he hoped that his warnings would be heeded. A vampire should not cross an Angel openly.

"I'd better get back. Thanks for coming Cas," Kol said and before he could say anything else the Angel was gone.

Kol headed back to the house. No one was going to dare cross him and he would never back down.

* * *

Lilli lay on their bed as Damon waited for her to open her eyes. She couldn't help but think of how she had awoke on that very same morning so full of hope and happiness. Now her whole world had been turned upside down.

She opened her eyes and saw the concern on her husband's face. He was far too beautiful to simply be called handsome, with his high sculpted cheekbones and dark glossy hair. She clutched his hand as he looked down at her. "I'm fine my love." She smiled reassuringly.

"I was worried about you." He kissed her hand as he breathed out in relief. She was an Angel and he knew that but he had been struck by fear when she lay in his arms. She had been too still and pale. Damon was accustomed to a vibrant strong Lilli, as she lay so still he couldn't help but worry. He used his super hearing and listened to his son's heartbeat. Damon was relieved to hear that it was strong and steady.

"My sister is alive." Lilli sat up suddenly as she remembered. Audra was back and she still looked exactly the same.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and the very same Angel that she had been thinking about, peeked into the room.

"I brought you some water." Audra waited to come in.

Lilli gently squeezed Damon's hand. "Come in sister. We need to talk."

Damon stood up from the bed and he looked the newcomer. She looked like his wife but still he was scared by her sudden appearance. He did not want to risk the safety of his wife or the baby.

Lilli saw the mistrust on his face. "It's okay Damon. I'll be fine. Just give us a minute please."

Damon walked to the open door and he spared one last look at Audra. "I'll be downstairs." It was a warning aimed at her. Just so that she knew where he stood.

Audra waited for Damon to leave before sitting on the bed next to her sister. She nervously set the water glass down.

They sat in silence, looking at each other. So similar in appearance.

"You have all your memories sister," Lilli remarked thoughtfully. She tilted her head, her long platinum hair trailing over her shoulders as she appraised Audra. "When Anna fell and gave up her grace, she lost all her memories. She remembered nothing of who she was. Sam and Dean Winchester helped her. What happened?"

Audra was silent, her body taut as she felt her sister's wrath building. The Angels could sense each other's emotions and she could feel Lilli's anger wash over her.

"You never fell did you Audra?" Lilli managed.

"No I didn't fall." Audra managed softly.

"I was on earth and Balthazar told me that you fell. He saw you fall. Castiel saw you fall!" her voice was raised now.

"I faked it," Audra admitted full of shame.

"You faked it?" Lilli asked, her eyes filling with tears. "They saw you fall!"

"Balthazar knew what I was doing and he helped me with the cover story. We needed a second witness. That is why Castiel saw me fall that day," Audra confessed. "I had enough Lilliana. The hate, all the rivalry. We were waiting for Father to show himself for so many years and it was driving our brothers to insanity. Look at what happened to Gabriel. I wanted to leave without anyone coming after me and I went to Balthazar. It was his idea that I fake my falling. It was all staged. I left Heaven and I came to earth."

Lilli woke up, her earlier weakness forgotten now as she paced angrily barefoot across the plush carpet, her hair whipping about her like a golden cloud. "You had enough Audra? You left us all. I spent years searching for you. Castiel and I spent years scouring the earth, looking in every corner that we could think of in search of you. We went everywhere. I stood on the highest peaks bellowing your name to the winds, hoping that my call would be carried to you." She was crying now, the tears pouring down her face. "You left and I was alone. I needed my sister Audra! I needed you. They were all fighting and tearing each other apart. Angels chose sides and fought with the demons. Castiel lost his mind and he tried to take over the world. Balthazar died, Michael was in the cage with Lucifer. And you left me all alone!" Lilli cradled her belly as she sunk to her knees on the carpet.

A sob burst from the cold depths of Audra's heart and she went to her sister. She could not stand to see the pain etched on her face and to know that she had been the cause of it. Audra held her sister and allowed her to rail against her as their tears fell. They both cried and Audra reached for a box of tissues.

"All these years Audra!" Lilli gasped. It was so hard to talk as the tears wracked her body. "I thought that you were dead and I mourned you. We promised that we would have each others backs forever."

"I'm sorry Lilli. My sweet sweet sister but forever was not mine to promise. I had to leave." Audra held her and closed her eyes in shame. "I should never have left your side. I am sorry." There were no words to apologize for all the time lost and all the family that had been lost. "I still watched over you." Audra whispered. "I kept a watch over you all this time and I saw all that you did. I saw you nurture the Five and I saw your battle with Crowley. I saw you fall in love with the Chosen." She smiled as she remembered the epic love story that she had witnessed. "I saw your wedding. I know that you are having a child and that is why I am here sister."

Lilli looked at her and Audra's heart froze at the pain in her sister's eyes. "What do you want Audra?"

"I am here to be the guardian of your child because he will be special. You know how destiny works, the prophets choose the players and we all just play our parts. I was selected to be his guardian." Audra's eyes were dark with worry because she wanted to live up to her sister's expectations.

"You are my son's guardian Angel?" Lilli asked. "What do you know of my son?"

"He will be like no other because you are an Angel and Damon is different..." Audra replied.

"The minute that I chose Damon, his heart started beating but he is immortal with the gifts that we have. Damon can teleport and heal people. He has super strength as we do, he has speed but not like a vampire. He cannot fly though since he has no wings," Lilli shared.

"So your baby will have all the same abilities." Audra shrugged. "We will have to see what gifts he will have as he grows because this baby will grow and stop aging when he is in his early twenties or late teens. He will look like us." She gestured between them. "I want to stay if you will have me. Lilli please, let me back into your life."

Lilli dried her eyes with a tissue. "If you want to be around me, then you have to accept my family. All of them," she was very clear.

"All those strange people downstairs?" Audra rolled her eyes dramatically as Lilli smiled.

She was willing to start fresh with Audra because everyone deserved second chances and they had lost so much time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_I own no rights to TVD. All that's mine is my OC's and the story plot line._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to lemonlll for reviewing. Audra is more like the Angels in Supernatural. Castiel and Lilli are similiar in that they see the purpose of mankind but the other Angels kind of have an attitude._**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing. Hold judgment on Audra for now. Her story will be revealed soon enough. She is like Kol, they are dark characters because they are a product of their circumstances._**

**_Thank you to puppy1031 for reviewing. We will have Kol and Lilli scenes a bit later. Promise._**

**_Thank you all for your kind words and amazing support. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who follows and favorites._**

"What did I miss?" A new harried voice sounded in the room cutting through the silence as everyone still stared at Elijah and CJ.

They all turned to see a frazzled looking Liz Forbes clutching a gift wrapped box. She wore her uniform as she had rushed to the party after her morning shift.

"Mom!" Caroline's voice went up a few octaves causing the vampires in the room to cringe. The blonde vampire rushed to her mother and enveloped her in a hug. Liz closed her eyes, at peace again at feeling her prized daughter back in her arms.

"Hi sweetie." Liz smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Sorry I'm bit late and Carol was supposed to meet me but she called to say that something had suddenly come up."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably. So Tyler had gone home. That was what had kept Carol away. Bonnie chose to be quiet for now, she would share the information with Caroline later on.

"It's perfect timing Liz." Damon chuckled, "You just saved Elijah from your daughter."

Liz looked at Elijah, her eyes filled with an apology. Her daughter tended to speak her mind.

Caroline waved a hand imperiously, "Is that gift for me?" she asked her mother.

"No it's actually for Klaus," Liz blushed very becomingly as she held the box out to the hybrid. Caroline pouted as Klaus looked surprised. "I got you something to say thank you. Thanks for looking after Caroline and showing her the world."

Klaus took the offered token with great care. "It was my utmost pleasure Liz. Caroline needs to see beauty that is almost equal to her own."

Liz smiled at his words. She observed the look that passed between her daughter and the hybrid. "It's not anything fancy." She said quickly. She had not known what to get him. Nothing seemed to express the magnitude of her gratitude and what could she get the man who seemed to have everything. Liz was still wary amongst the supernatural Original family but she handled them all with a healthy dose of caution and respect. Caroline was after all involved with Klaus and Liz knew that her daughter could make her own choices. Liz was proud of the young woman that she had raised. As a vampire Caroline could hold her own in a fight. Liz had seen it for herself. As a mother, she just wanted to see her child happy. From what Liz had gathered, Klaus liked to paint so she had gotten him a glass vase thinking that he could keep his paint brushes in it or even put flowers in the vase to brighten his studio.

"Whatever it is, I will treasure it." Klaus smiled his disarming smile that showed off his dimples to perfection. He did mean what he said. No one bought him presents. It wasn't often that he was given anything. He would treasure Liz's gift as he had treasured Lilli's gift. It was not the price of a gift that mattered but the thought that went with it. He put the box carefully on the table where no one would knock it off. Caroline sighed happily as she saw how he handled her mother's token of gratitude.

Caroline was content beyond words. Klaus had treated her like a queen as he had wooed her. It was such an old fashioned concept but that was what he had done. He ordered new things for her to sample when they went out to eat and he booked them into honeymoon suits in the finest hotels. Klaus was a seasoned traveller but he didn't make her feel silly when she gawked like a tourist and asked him a million questions. He was patient and the manner in which he explained things to her made her swoon as she was spell bound by his smooth accent. With her, he was not scornful or curt and it seemed that he was extending the same courtesy to her mother.

Caroline snapped out of her day dreaming as her mother asked, "So what did Elijah do?"

Kol walked into the room and took a seat. He sighed dramatically, "Don't mind me."

Caroline shook her head choosing to ignore him, "Elijah and CJ have matching wedding bands." She told her mother.

All eyes immediately went back to the couple. CJ sat at the table and Elijah stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder as he proudly showed off his ring. CJ lifted a hand to clasp his, she smiled. He was so protective over her, wanting nothing to intrude on their new found and hard earned happiness. Like any strong couple they had talked out their issues and together they had exorcised the ghost of Katherine that had lingered in Elijah's heart.

"We did not get married Care," CJ explained. "It was something much deeper than that. We were in New Orleans and I was finishing up with my store. I had no idea what Elijah had planned. I was exhausted from packing all day but all that went away when we went to the graveyard." She looked up at Elijah fondly. "Elijah and I stood in the moonlight and he took my hand. He looked in my eyes and he offered me forever." She looked carefully around the room, hoping that they understood her words.

"You are going to become a vampire?" Rebekah gasped. She could not grasp why this beautiful human girl would choose such a path when she herself had fought it for so long.

"It's my choice Bekah," CJ replied kindly, "Elijah will never take the cure and I want to be with him. More than anything in this world, I want to spend eternity with the man that I love. I've been on my own for so long and now, I won't ever be alone again. The rings are tokens of our promise to each other because that night we made promises to each other. Perhaps one day, we will get married and then we can all plan the wedding together."

"I will hold you to your promise of a wedding my dearest heart," Elijah smiled gently. They were moving slowly. Her becoming a vampire was in itself a major step and Elijah was patient. They still had to go through CJ's transition when she became a newborn vampire. Elijah was tense because he did not want their family and friends to hurt CJ's feelings. Her becoming a vampire was her choice, he had fought her for so long because he did not want to rob her of her humanity.

"I for one think that you would make a great vampire CJ Smith." Damon raised his glass in a salute. He had loved being a vampire. But he loved his Chosen status more, he had a chance at redemption and the best part, he was going to finally get a shot at being a father.

"It's your choice CJ," Stefan smiled. He knew that Elijah loved the human and if they wanted to be together then no one should stand in the way of their happiness.

"Welcome to the family Dollface," Kol said with genuine affection. He liked seeing his big brother smiling again and it was all because of this relationship.

"Perhaps now big brother will be too busy to mind us," Klaus joked.

"I'll help you CJ," Caroline offered quickly, "Stefan helped me when I turned and I will teach you everything that he taught me."

Stefan smiled as he recalled his past with his best friend. Caroline had helped him just as much. When Elena had broken his heart, it had been Caroline who helped pick up the pieces.

"Thank you all for your support. It is more than I could have asked for," Elijah bowed.

CJ released a pent up breath that she had been holding in. They were all truly family. "Thanks everyone."

Liz looked at the couple with narrowed eyes, this girl was so young and Liz hoped that she was making the right choice but she said nothing. Liz would offer advice when asked for it but she did not judge people and their choices.

Kol hissed as he heard the sound of Lilli crying upstairs. Damon's hand clenched and the glass shattered in his hand as he heard his wife plead with her sister.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Damon's hand that healed easily.

"Angel is crying as her heart is breaking," Kol ground out. He tapped into the bond they shared, something that he did not often do and he felt her distress.

"Lilli's sister is here," Damon explained to those who did not know. "We can't help but hear what's going on." He grimaced, "The perks of super hearing."

"The sister who was supposed to be dead," Kol spat out. "We should stop this Salvatore." He looked at Damon.

"No way Kol, Lilli asked for privacy and I respect that." Damon shook his head. He owed Lilli that much. Even if they were married, they were still two seperate individuals and he would respect her wishes.

"You just don't like Audra because it totally looked like she was kicking your ass." Jeremy grinned causing Kol to glare at him.

"That's who Audra is?" Klaus smirked, "Now I cannot wait to meet her." But he too flinched as he heard Lilli crying.

Jeremy saw the concern on their faces, "Kol, Damon why don't we go to the game room and play some Xbox or pool?" he offered. The game room was sound proof so they would be spared the torture of hearing Lilli's reunion that sounded so painful.

All the guys nodded and made their way upstairs. The ladies were left alone.

"It really is the saddest thing to hear," Caroline said softly.

Liz put an arm around her shoulders, "Damon is right though, we need to respect their privacy. Dealing with family is never easy."

"Tell us more about your trip?" Bonnie said quickly, hoping to distract them.

Caroline settled down and started her tale, going into detail about all her experiences in different countries.

**_This is what everyone else was doing while Lilli and Audra were upstairs talking._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I own no rights to TVD. All that's mine is the OC's and the plot line I created.**

**Thank you to Somebody who cares for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing.**

**Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing. **

**Thank you to Marandansweatttaylor for reviewing. Klaus will never fully accept Tyler. They have too much bad blood and history behind them. **

**Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing. So glad to see you are back.**

**Big thank you to Tvdspnislife for being review 300 for the Cure! : ) **

**Thank you to all who favorite and follow.**

Jeremy sat down in front of his big screen television and handed a gaming control to Kol. The Original welcomed the distraction. His feelings where all over the place and he did not like feeling helpless. He was a vampire, a badass Original suddenly at the mercy of a tiny girl. Audra was getting under his skin, distracting him.

"Elijah?" Damon asked with a quirked brow, "You actually want to join us?" He didn't figure the eldest Mikaelson brother wanted to be around them all.

The Original shrugged, feeling a little out of place but not wanting to admit it. "We are all family and now that CJ and I are back to stay, I think I can make an effort to bond with my family. Family comes first always," he said stiffly.

"Family is important Elijah," Jeremy said, his eyes misty with nostalgia. "I miss Elena some days and I remember what she became in the end. She was a good sister once. When she was human, Elena was kind and thoughtful." His eyes became dark with forgotten anger. "Then she became a vampire and all that changed." Jeremy looked at Damon and Stefan. "I don't hate you guys but I wish that my sister had never met you. Elena made her choices and she paid for them."

His confession was startling in its blatant honesty. Jeremy didn't blame the Salvatore brothers for Elena's choices. Like Lilli often told him, humans were creatures gifted with free will and Elena had lost her way a long time ago when she had associated with elements of the supernatural. Maybe they were all pawns in the grand scheme of things, humans with free will yes but no matter what road they choice the end game was always the same. Jeremy had been destined to be one of the Five so maybe Elena as a doppelganger had always been destined for a troubled life. The decision for Elena's path had been made all that time ago with Tatia and then Katerina. And just like the other Petrova's, Elena was tied to the Original family so Jeremy could not hate them because she was a part of their history. The Petrova doppelgangers were forever entangled with the Originals, neither had chosen it but it was so because of Esther and her spells.

They were all silent because the truth lingered, the past enmities and grudges weighing heavily. Damon saw the tension rising and he sighed, "Castiel says that Elena is better off now where she is," he said quickly trying to soothe the mood in the room.

Jeremy nodded, his dark hair flopping over his youthful brow. "I know Damon. From what Castiel says, Elena has a good life now." He had heard it himself from Lilli's brother. Castiel had sent Katherine and Elena to Antarctica after he had wiped their memories. Soon after that when Cas had gone to check up on them, he found that Katherine had deserted Elena. But Elena had managed to create a life for herself. She had regained her memories thanks to the healing ability that vampires had. Her mind had healed itself and regained her history but she chose to stay where she was. She had a life away from Mystic Falls. Elena was a vampire and she was finally independent to go out on her own. Her life was her own once again and Castiel had been pleased to see the air of serenity that surrounded her. The Angel had watched her for a while and he had seen for himself that she was not killing innocents. Elena was slowly finding her way back to herself and if that meant she was doing it on her own and away from Mystic Falls then Jeremy was happy for her.

The Hunter smiled to himself at the thought that his big sister was somewhere out there finally free of the curse that had hounded her in Mystic Falls. "Elena is happy and that's what counts." He smiled sadly. Jeremy was grateful for all that he had. He still had a family and he had a life plan. He had a girlfriend that was a talented and beautiful witch. He was a lucky young man, he just missed his sister sometimes.

Damon stood behind Jeremy and put his hand on the Hunter's shoulder. "You have us all Jeremy and we won't let you down. We won't let everything that Elena sacrificed as a human be in vain." He squeezed Jeremy's shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," Stefan added, his emerald eyes filled with regret and sadness. He had never meant to hurt anyone but he couldn't help it when he had fallen head over heels in love with Elena. Sadly though, he also recalled how she had so callously broken his heart and tossed him aside for his brother. Theirs had been a toxic twisted love triangle and today Stefan could breathe a sigh of relief as he looked at Rebekah and what he had with her. Rebekah loved him and only him. She didn't need anyone else to make her feel complete, just him. Elena had always frantically been looking for more when she was with him.

Damon wished that he could go back and change it all but a life time ago he had not been a good person. He had merely followed Stefan to Mystic Falls with the intent of making his little brother suffer. However things had not gone according to plan and today Damon would not change a thing. He would go back and fix his mistakes if he could, but he did not regret coming to Mystic Falls because he had met Lilli here and he had found his happiness. Damon appreciated Elena's part in their story. She had made been a wonderful person when he had first met the young girl that she had been. But with all they had been through and Katherine's influence Elena had turned into someone dark and cold. From what Cas said, she was doing better now and Damon would do his best to respect the memory of that innocent young girl he had seen all that time ago and he would try to make amends with her brother.

* * *

Lilli and Audra were in the bathroom. Audra sat on the slate grey counter top and watched her sister wash her face. They were both flushed and their eyes were rimmed red from all the crying. But the tears had not been in vain. It was cathartic for them both to get all the pain out of the way so that they could start fresh.

Lilli wiped her face on a towel. Her hot skin was soothed by the cold tap water. She looked at her sister, trying to gauge her feelings but Audra maintained her air of calm. "I missed you," Lilli admitted. Her voice was a little hoarse from all her crying.

Audra leaned back against the cool mirrored wall, "I missed you too Lilli." She wasn't one to speak about her feelings but she would walk through fire if she had to, just to prove her love for her sister.

"Promise me Audra," Lilli urged softly, "you will tell me one day why you left. I know you have your reasons and when you are ready to speak of them, I will be ready and willing to listen. I will grant you absolution but I will give you time to make me understand the reason behind your actions." There must have been a reason for Audra to flee paradise and go into hiding. Her eyes were filled with love and understanding and Audra felt her stone cold composure fade away. Lilli always had that effect on her.

Audra hopped off the counter top and hugged her sister. "One day, I promise," she agreed. She looked at her sister and saw the light in her. Sometimes when Father's voice was silent, Audra looked at Lilli and the light she saw gave her hope. Perhaps that was why they all kept Lilliana close to them, when the madness took over her light could grant them safe passage back to reason. Her purity was buffer for all the cruelty and anger that threatened to consume Audra. Life had not been fair to the Angel and the price she had paid for her actions had been high. When she had faked her death, Audra had lost them all. The few Angels who called themselves her family. Those that still tried to fight the good fight and adhere to their calling. But Audra had been tested in Heaven and she had failed. She quickly brushed the past from her mind and clung to her sister for comfort.

Lilli hugged her back and knew that even though the past was not resolved, it could still be put aside for the time being. Now was not a time for judgment or holding onto grudges. It was a time for forgiveness and mending fences.

Lilli pulled away gently, "You must come meet the rest of the family properly. They are my family now in every sense of the word." She smiled as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Yeah, I guess they must be worried about where we disappeared to," Audra chuckled a little nervously. Her sister seemed to forgive her but that was just how Lilli was, it was her nature to love fully and forgive easily.

"They will not hold anything against you," Lilli assured her bravely. She wasn't sure of what her husband's reaction would be and Kol. She had felt Kol's gentle prying as he leaned into the bond and tried to see what she was feeling. It was a strange sensation, like a gentle tugging on the back of her neck but she knew he was merely concerned.

"I don't know about that," Audra shook her head, "your husband looked ready to tear me to pieces for making you cry." She saw the way he looked at her sister and Audra only hoped to be fortunate enough to one day to have someone look at her that way.

"No way," Lilli replied firmly, "Damon will love you."

"He is gorgeous," Audra smirked. "He has the face of a seraphim." He was indeed a fine specimen, the Angel thought. Her sister had chosen well. His face was a pure reflection of beauty.

"Damon is no Angel," Lilli remarked. "He's actually the bad boy. Stefan is more the Angel of the brothers." She wasn't concerned about her sister making a move on Damon. It was not something that Angels did. They did not hurt family like that.

"I should meet Stefan then," Audra said with a grin that lit up her face.

Lilli grasped her hand and led her downstairs, "Stefan is married." She talked to her sister as they walked and they fell into a familiar pattern. It was like old times, two sisters just hanging out.

Lilli entered the dining room where most of their guests still sat. She looked over her shoulder to see Damon and the rest of the guests follow them into the room. The two Angels stood back and let everyone get settled and seated at the table.

Damon brushed a gentle kiss across his wife's cheek as he stood beside her. "Are you okay Lilli?" He noticed the red eyes but he also saw the happiness in that hung like a cloud around the two Angels. They looked enchanting standing beside each other, two golden celestial beings reunited after all this time. Both creatures forged by the master crafter.

Damon knew how hard family reunions could be. He recalled his issues and feuds with Stefan as he tried to be neutral about Audra. He hid his hostility well after all he had been a master manipulator as a vampire.

Lilli looked into his blazing blue eyes and again wondered how lucky she was. Damon loved her and trusted her implicitly. That made their marriage so much stronger. He allowed her to be herself and he never tried to change her. Lilli tenderly clasped his strong face with one hand as she still held her Audra's hand. "I'm fine Damon." He was her rock in the midst of chaos. She felt the familiar pull of attraction as she breathed in his clean crisp scent.

He went to sit beside Stefan, still wary of the new comer. Damon was ready to fight for his family if it came down to it. Being beside Stefan managed to calm him down.

Lilli felt how Audra's hand clenched around her own and she squeezed back, trying to share her strength with her sister. Lilli knew that her family was an intimidating group of people but Audra would at least grow to accept them. The Angel looked at the faces of the people that she loved.

Caroline was frowning as she gauged the new girl's attractiveness, clearly assessing the competition. Klaus smiled as he looked at his girlfriend's stance. He gently tugged Caroline so that she leaned into his strong body. Klaus actually felt the tension in her and he massaged her lower back, hoping to soothe her. He had no opinion formed about the new girl. But he knew with the powerful supernaturals they had assembled amongst them, this girl would be very brave or very stupid to try to take them all on. Audra looked at the young couple and she saw the hybrid's eyes flash a distinct golden color as he issued a warning.

Rebekah managed to look calm but that was because she and Lilli had grown much closer as Lilli had promised her the first day that they had met so long ago. They were like sisters now, both sharing the experience of being first time mothers and newlyweds. Rebekah would hold judgment for now but she hoped that the new Angel wouldn't want to cause trouble. Liz looked at the new comer and she had to think like the Sheriff of Mystic Falls first. She needed to decide if the girl was a threat because the town's safety came first to the Sheriff. Bonnie held onto Jeremy's hand as he sat beside her. The young witch tilted her head, her fingers itching to touch the new Angel. Bonnie could tell a lot by touching a person's hand. Her abilities allowed her to see if the person was good or evil.

CJ was quiet, thinking of the first time that she had walked into this house and into the lives of all these people who she now called family. They had also been wary of her that day. It was a bad day when she had first arrived, what with Elena and Damon hurting everyone. CJ remembered the hostile looks that she had gotten so she tentatively smiled at the petite girl. Audra gently smiled back at the human girl and CJ was taken aback at how youthful and innocent the Angel looked in that instant. Audra looked like a lost lonely girl and CJ could relate. She herself could not imagine her life without Elijah.

Kol merely glared at Audra, wanting to lash out and confront her but he saw the look of happiness that lit up his friend's face so he bit his tongue and remained still.

"Caroline and Nik, welcome back and I am so sorry that I wasn't here to see you arrive but," Lilli turned to her sister, "I had a visitor. A very important person in my life that I thought was dead for almost a hundred years. Everyone please meet my sister, Audra." Lilli looked at everyone and she saw how they stared at the new comer with speculation and doubt. Their trust had to be earned.

Audra looked around the room. They all really didn't matter to her. Mere humans and supernaturals that were babies in her eyes. She had been around since the beginning of time and they dared to judge her. Audra inhaled deeply, not giving into her anger. Her eyes that held eons of ancient secrets stared at them all. She held onto Lilli's hand, almost crushing the fragile bones but Lilli did not flinch though it pained her. Audra steeled herself, prepared for their questions. This was for her sister, she reminded herself. She had to be nice to these people.

"I know all of you. I left Heaven and my sister thought that I was dead. I will not explain my actions to any of you," she was brutally honest. "I know you all because even though I left Lilliana's side, I watched over her always." Audra looked at CJ, she had genuine gratitude towards the human. "Thank you for bringing my sister the sword."

"That was you?" CJ asked completely shocked. She recalled the soft voice calling out to her in the night as she lay in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Yes, I needed to have Balthazar's gift delivered to my sister without revealing myself," the Angel admitted.

"You could have shown yourself then?" Kol asked.

"I came when I was needed," she replied in a monotone.

"And you are needed now?" Jeremy asked. He was getting worried. Was there perhaps a new threat surfacing that required the Angel to show herself after so many years of self-exile?

"I do not wish to answer any more of your questions," Audra said. "What is known by Heaven cannot be shared with mere mortals."

"You won't tell us but you involved CJ when you didn't want to come here?" Caroline asked as she glared at the Angel.

"CJ is naphil," Audra replied simply.

"Naphil?"CJ asked, her throat dry.

"You are nephalim. Part Angel," Klaus said softly. He had read up extensively on Angels when Lilli had come to town.

"I never sensed it," Lilli shook her head, "but that would explain how CJ can see the dead."

"You never sensed it because it has been diluted in her blood line over the years. She has mere lingering traces of nephalim blood." Audra shrugged, "CJ was always meant to meet Elijah. She is his soul mate. She was hidden away in New Orleans, a city that Elijah loves for its old worldliness and charm. He would have found her eventually. I just helped the process along."

"We are not meant to meddle in the affairs of man," Lilli responded automatically.

"I did not meddle sister," the Angel replied clearly unapologetic, "I sent a gift to my sister that needed to be delivered at the time when you would need it most. I asked CJ for her help. She is naphil, I am allowed to call on her for help and I gave her a choice in the matter and I did not toy with her free will. The choice to come here was always hers."

CJ nodded when Audra looked to her for confirmation. "You did ask. I chose to help on my own."

Kol looked at Audra with respect. An Angel who broke the rules and clearly did not give a damn. He mentally slapped himself as he admired her smile. He wasn't supposed to like her.

"So Elijah was always meant to go to New Orleans at some point to find his soul mate?" Liz asked.

"I am not certain," Audra replied with a shrug, "the Original is very stubborn and his will is strong. He might have chosen to continue suffering as he always has. But CJ was located in New Orleans and it really is a wonderful place to fall in love."

"Horrible things happen in New Orleans," Kol snapped, "I was daggered there by my brother and the last time that I decided to visit that infernal town, I had my neck snapped."

"Another reason for me to love New Orleans then pretty boy," Audra smirked, "you keep dying there. We should visit there soon. Relive all your old memories."

"Over my dead body Audra," Kol growled his fury raging through him. Why did she provoke him so deliberately? She obviously had a death wish.

"I could make it happen pretty boy," Audra taunted, she loved his reaction. His anger was so visceral and pure. She was drawn to his darkness but she would never admit it.

"Enough," Lilli stepped in before the fighting could escalate. She looked at her sister who still locked gazes with Kol. "Audra stop being mean."

The Angel turned to Lilli and pouted, "You always take away my fun."

Elijah had remained thoughtful and silent all this time, "Why would anyone want CJ to be destined for a life with me?" he asked Audra, "Why would anyone exile a beautiful creature such as her to a life such as mine?" the confusion was clear in his eyes. He was torn because he loved the human woman with all his heart but he didn't want to destroy her life.

"You were the one in exile Elijah," Audra replied. Her eyes raked over him intensely. "You were doomed to a life of exile like a man with his eyes plucked out. Wandering around in the darkness as you only chose to seek the familiar. The familiar torture and pain of Tatia, Katerina and finally Elena. It was a punishment that you inflicted on yourself. They all toyed with your emotions time and time again. A cycle of loving women who hurt you." Elijah's eyes were wide as the truth of her words sunk in. "You hated yourself Elijah. You hated what you were, what Esther made you into and you let these women punish you for it. But CJ was a light destined for you, a beacon to lead you out of your perpetual darkness."

"But she will become a vampire?" Elijah asked.

"We all destined for different paths. Hers was to be with you and this entails becoming a vampire," Audra replied. "CJ will of course lose her ability to speak to the dead when she transitions." The Angel looked at the young girl.

CJ went pale but her heart was fierce, "I don't mind that Audra. I am ready to give it all up for Elijah." She lifted her chin proudly, today was a day for revelations it seemed so she would not hide or cower. She was ready to accept her destiny.

Audra stared at her, "True love, how admirable." She smiled at the couple. "You will be destined to join Elijah as a keeper of the Original family."

"A keeper?" Bonnie asked. Her curiosity made her brave enough to finally speak.

"They will watch over the Original family, as Elijah has done for all the years. He makes certain that they do not hurt each other or innocents. Now CJ will join him in his quest as they watch over the Mikaelson family and it's soon to be descendants," Audra gestured to Rebekah and her pregnant belly. "They will keep the family secrets and protect the family."

"Would you want a responsibility such as this?" Elijah asked CJ gravely. He searched her eyes for a sign of doubt or horror. His family was a lot to deal with.

"I would gladly share in protecting your family Elijah," CJ replied. Her face was solemn as she swore this.

"Good then its settled then. Stop your worrying Original," Audra said. "It's not healthy. CJ has blossomed under your loving touch. You have been good to her and for her." She looked at CJ who looked elegant in a black fitted sheath dress that had a red belt as a splash of color. She wore black pumps and her make-up was understated. Under Elijah's touch, she glowed with happiness and she looked like a mature, sophisticated woman. She complimented his look effortlessly.

"So you know things about my son?" Damon asked. He had a thousand questions. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Yes," Audra smiled, "I know much about baby Eric." She had seen how her sister teased him with the name.

Damon put a hand over his eyes, "So it's true then. Two Angels have confirmed the name. I will have to name my son after the Viking."

"It's okay pops," Jeremy grinned, "let me get you a drink." He clasped a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I am just glad that my son's name is already chosen," Stefan smiled. His satisfaction was clear. Henrik was a good name and Stefan was enjoying Damon's suffering.

Rebekah looked at his smugness and winked at Lilli, "Well, we still have to name our daughter."

Stefan frowned as his wife seemed to ponder over a name.

"I will call my daughter Sookie," Rebekah said firmly, "so she can follow little Eric around all day in little cut off shorts and tiny vests."

"Sookie sounds like a good name Bekah," Lilli agreed whole heartedly. "Eric in his little wife beater and Sookie holding his hand."

Liz was biting on her lip to stop laughing as she saw the looks on Stefan and Damon's faces.

Stefan slumped down in his seat. Jeremy stood behind the Salvatore brothers. "I'll get you both drinks," he chuckled.

"Make it doubles please Jer," Damon sighed.

Lilli giggled as she saw that she and Rebekah had gotten the desired effect from their husbands. It was so fun being married.

Audra smiled as she watched her sister. Lilli was finally happy.

Jeremy walked out of the room laughing as he clearly heard Caroline say, "Or you could call her Jessica? Then you could be all Bill Compton and when she does something wrong, you could yell at her Jessica, as your maker I command you! Because as her mother, you kind of made her." Jeremy clutched his stomach as he heard Caroline's impersonation of Bill Compton.

**_So an update on Elena and where she is because Jeremy does miss human Elena. _**

**_Everyone got rid of their emotional issues because every family does have its issues._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven :_**

**_I own nothing but the plot line I created and the OC's._**

**_Thank you to Somebody who cares for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to marandansweatttaylor for reviewing. You are so kind and always supportive._**

**_Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing. I promise there will be a little bit more of one on one Lilli and Damon in the next chapter. _**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing. I always had the idea of Audra. When I introduced CJ, I knew that the three Oc's would be bound. No, absolutely no Elena! I agree with you it is good that she is happy but she does cause drama._**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing. I want to make CJ a big part of the story. She will highlight the vampire characters because Audra and Lilli are Angels and we see alot of them. CJ has so much potential for growth as a character herself._**

**_Thank you to Evans516 for reviewing. I love any stories about angels. If you like angels, check out Nalini Singh's Guildhunters series. Its a book series about archangels, shape shifting weres and vampires. The main character in the Archangels is called Elena : )_**

**_Thank you to lemonlll for reviewing. Koldra - I love it! _**

**_Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow this story._**

Audra looked around the room. The day had been an emotional roller coaster for them all. The Angel realized that the hybrid and his blonde girlfriend had just returned home, hence the decorations and array of food on the table. Audra looked at her sister who still held onto her hand as they sat around the table. After being separated for so long, Lilli was scared to let go and have her sister leave her side. But Audra could not help but feel that she was intruding on some level. She noticed how Kol had not touched his plate that was before him and leaden with snacks. His eyes were fixed on her so that every bite she took lodged in her throat.

The food was good. There were bagels, muffins, little sandwiches and baked goods that tasted as good as they looked. Audra licked the cream off her fingertips; she had indulged in a pastry that was bursting at the seams with sweet decadent cream. Knowing that Kol's eyes were on her, she felt a burst of evil delight as she heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw her lap at the cream on her fingers. She was subtle about toying with him. No one else at the table noticed their interaction as everyone chatted.

Audra found it refreshing to be herself after so long. She was like Gabriel in the sense that she had a wicked sense of humor. She had not gone all out crazy like Gabriel who had become Loki but for so long she had hidden away. No one that she met on her travels truly knew her. She was too busy trying to stay under the radar. Now pretty boy Original was proving to be a good distraction.

Lilli had insisted that she join them but Audra was starting to feel the walls closing in. There were just too many people in the room. She dabbed her mouth carefully with a napkin, "I'm bored." She tried to sound casual hoping that maybe it would ensure a quick getaway. "I'm going out to meet a friend."

Kol shook his head. He had been in a slight daze as he watched her tongue slowly lick the cream off her fingers. "You just got here Audra. Besides you cannot possibly have friends in this town. You are not allowed to leave."

Elijah pretended to cough just so that he could cover the smile that threatened to take over his face. Audra was a version of Kol and here he was telling her what to do. Kol did not even realize what he was doing.

Audra's cheeks flushed red at Kol's impudence. "Thanks daddy Original but I'm old enough to go out on my own without your permission." She stood up in a huff and threw her napkin down on her discarded plate. "And for your information, I met a boy that I'm dying to get to know. I'm meeting him in town." She took her phone out of her jacket pocket and quickly texted Tyler Lockwood.

She stared at the screen as he replied almost immediately. "Oh look, he's meeting me at the Grill." She smirked at Kol. She did not know where the Grill was but she was sure that it was one of the landmarks that they had passed on the way into town. She was over selling her interest in Tyler just to irritate Kol. Audra just wanted to talk to Tyler. He had also had a homecoming today and perhaps they could swap stories and console each other.

"Daddy Original?" Kol growled, "I have never been so insulted..."

Elijah tried very hard to nod in understanding as his brother seemed to be at a loss for words.

Lilli looked at her sister, "Do you have to go?"

"I need some fresh air but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise Lilli. I'm not leaving you." Audra meant every word. She was planning on staying in Mystic Falls but she needed some time alone.

Lilli resisted the urge to argue, to prevent her leaving. "Okay Audra." She smiled stiffly. "Do you need anything? A car? Money?"

Audra loved her sister for caring. "I'm good thanks Lilli. I just need a break. I'll be back tomorrow bright and early."

"I'll hold you to that sister." Lilli tried to joke but she was terrified. What if Audra walked out the door and never came back? Damon sensed his wife's fear, it was palpable. He clutched her hand under the table, trying to lend his support. It had the desired effect because Lilli inhaled sharply, "Go and enjoy yourself Audra. I will have the coffee ready tomorrow morning when you get here."

Audra smiled brightly, bridges were being built it seemed. "Okay. Goodbye all, it was nice meeting some of you." She shot a dirty look at Kol and then she was gone. She had teleported out of the house.

"Angels are not big on goodbyes." Liz observed thoughtfully.

"Or doors." Klaus remarked as he remembered Castiel's usual appearances in the mansion.

"Angels have been around for so long that sometimes some of us forget to be considerate of others." Lilli explained sheepishly.

"I doubt that I will ever grow used to the stuff that goes on in this town." Liz shook her head. She stood up. "I have to get going also. I want to check on the mayor just in case something is wrong. Carol didn't sound too happy over the phone earlier."

Caroline stood up and hugged her mother. "I'm so happy to see you again mom." The vampire whispered. Her mother was human and Caroline wanted to treasure every precious moment that they were given.

"I'm glad you are back too sweetie." Liz replied.

"Thank you again for my gift Sheriff." Klaus stood.

"It's a pleasure Klaus." Liz nodded. She said her farewells and then she too was gone.

Elijah sipped the last of his coffee. "CJ and I must leave soon as well. We are looking at houses tomorrow. If we are to remain here, I wish to buy a house."

"Elijah, you will stay with us." Klaus said firmly. "I built that home for us all."

"You had your freaky hybrid army build the house." Rebekah shuddered delicately. "You and CJ can stay with me and Stefan at the boarding house." She offered generously.

"Nonsense. The mansion is the family home and Caroline and I will be leaving again soon enough." Klaus scoffed.

"Nik my babies will be here soon. You just got back!" Rebekah's lower lip trembled. She turned to Stefan for support and he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"The world is a big place Bekah and I have much to show Caroline. We are not leaving immediately and if we decide to leave then we won't be gone long." Klaus felt his resolve soften. He had been alone with Caroline for so long, they had become wrapped up their own little world. It was so easy to fall under Caroline's beguiling charm. Her enthusiasm was contagious. Klaus felt as if he too was seeing the world all over again. Caroline's love had made the scales fall from his eyes as it was in fairytales.

"What about college?" Bonnie had to ask.

"I'll get to it one day." Caroline replied with her regular airy charm. "I have forever to do it." She turned to Stefan, "How's college treating you?"

"It's going to take a while before I achieve my dream of becoming a doctor," Stefan said, "I get to travel every day to the University of Virginia. Traffic can be a nightmare but I enjoy doing regular human things." He was working hard to fulfill his dreams because time was precious now. Each day was a grain of sand slipping through the hour glass of time.

"Bonnie is doing part time courses in Business at Whitmore," Jeremy bragged a little. "In between running her own business and studying, she is doing a great job."

Caroline scrunched her brow, "It must be expensive to run a business and pay for college?"

Bonnie blushed. "I was lucky to have a silent investor in my business. Thanks again Klaus." He had given her a huge cheque for startup capital. Bonnie had been able to hire part time staff to watch the store while she went to classes. It took the stress of her and she concentrated on her studies and creating a career.

"I have faith in you Bonnie," Klaus did not like the attention as he saw everyone smiling at him.

Caroline sighed, "See? I have the best boyfriend ever."

"Yes, well don't let that get around Nik," Kol smirked, "your street cred will be decimated."

"I'm still the big bad hybrid," Klaus warned. "I will destroy anyone who dares cross me."

"No destroying family members at the dinner table. I like the kind Nik," Lilli said quickly, "You are a good man and a good friend."

"Thank you for letting 'Lijah and I stay at the house," CJ said shyly.

"Just a warning though, you have to tolerate Kol," the hybrid warned.

CJ chuckled, "I can manage Kol." She cared for them all, their quirky habits and witty charm had grown on her.

"I would never hurt Doll face," Kol said quickly. He had history with her. "I can help her when she becomes a vampire."

"Thank you little brother," Elijah said gratefully.

"Family above all else." Damon lifted his glass and toasted the people gathered around the table. He was stronger now, he was afraid of no one.

"Yes Salvatore, we look after our family." Kol looked at the chosen one, trying to tell Damon that they would stand together to protect their Angel.

Damon nodded grimly at Kol as everyone cheerfully clinked glasses. No matter what, Damon knew that Kol had his back when it came to protecting Lilli, the Original would do anything for his best friend. They both loved her, in very different ways but that shared love bound them in times like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight :**

**I own nothing but my OC's and the plot line that I created. **

**Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing. The Tyler/Klaus confrontation will be in the next chapter. **

**Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing.**

**Thanks to all who follow and favorite.**

**_Lilli and Damon…_**

Lilli stood still for second as she enjoyed the calm serenity that enveloped the house. It was after nine PM and all the guests had left. Mrs. Fletcher was being her usual efficient self and all signs of the party had been cleared. The Angel allowed herself to bask in the moment. They had all fought so long and hard. Damon and she had been through so much. Sometimes it felt like they had been to hell and back, what with Crowley coming after them both and Damon almost dying. Lilli sighed, pushing back those thoughts. They had fought for their happiness and their love had endured so much pain and hardship. Now was the time to enjoy their happiness. She stroked her belly as she walked up the marble staircase. All she wanted to do now was look at her husband. He was her true north, her home. Anywhere she went, Damon was the compass guiding her.

Her fingers lingered as she felt her son turn restlessly. She couldn't wait to see her baby. A mixture of her and Damon fused together in one little person. She chuckled as she imagined him having both his parents' traits.

Lilli walked to her bedroom being carefully quiet as she heard Damon's deep breathing. She walked further into the room. The lampshade cast a soft light over the slumbering form of her husband. He slept on his stomach with a hand reached out towards her side of the bed. Even in his dreams, he reached for her. He must have been hot because the crisp white sheets were now a tousled bunch about his legs. He slept in a pair of black silk pants, a gift from his wife. The waist band was low about his hips so that she could see his body perfectly. His bare back rippled with muscle as his left hand was clutching his pillow, his face almost obscured by his inky black hair.

Lilli was quiet as she moved closer to the bed. She stroked his hair away from his face causing him to stir. She smiled, he had tried to wait up for her but he must have fallen asleep. She loved looking at his face at times like this. He was almost poetically painfully beautiful as he slept, his long dark eyelashes brushing across his high elegant cheek bones. His full soft lips relaxed as he breathed. When Damon was asleep he still managed to move about restlessly as if even sleep itself could not tame him. Lilli inhaled his distinct masculine smell, he must have had a shower and gone to bed. She could already see the dark stubble lining his jaw. It made him look harder and more dangerous.

The Angel had been all around the world, she had existed for millennia and still the sight of the man before her was the most entrancing and exquisite sight in all of time. He managed to capture her senses and hold her attention like no other mortal or immortal ever had.

Damon stirred and then stilled as Lilli stroked his hair gently. His head leaned into her hand as if he could sense her touch on his body and it calmed him.

She took one last look at him and went to shower. She walked into the bathroom and shed her clothes. She turned the water on so that it could warm up to the perfect temperature before she stood underneath the spray. Once she was satisfied, Lilli stood under the cascading water. She tilted her head up so that her hair slicked back over her shoulders almost reaching her waist. As she went through the motions of washing her now rounded body, her mind wandered to Audra. It was such a complex and confusing situation. Could they move on as if time had never passed? Could all be forgiven?

Lilli stood with a hand against the wall, her palm flat against the tile. The steam filled the room and it made her feel lethargic. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, the water had cleansed her body but her mind was still a mess. Once she was done in the shower, she stepped out and walked to the mirror. She wiped the steam off the glass and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were dark and hazy. She relaxed her expression when she saw the frown marring her features. Her hair gleamed in the muted light. Lilli hated the doubt that she saw in her reflection, it made her look weak. She had had enough of misery and doubt in her life, she refused to accept it anymore. She refused to be a victim of circumstance.

There was one person that she could speak to, she realized. She needed a second opinion and some advice. Lilli quickly went to her walk in closet and put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve top and a pair of flat heeled boots. She quickly used the hair dryer and added a slick of mascara and a touch of lip gloss. As she grabbed her jacket, she glanced in the mirror. She felt anticipation well in her stomach as she teleported out of the house.

* * *

Matt Donovan walked out of the student library. It was Sunday night and the library was quiet enough that he had managed to make headway on all the reading that he needed to get through for his classes. He looked up at the dark night sky as he heard the first unmistakable rumblings of thunder. Goosebumps trailed over his arms and he shivered. It had been a warm day but the night seemed to have brought rain with it. He tugged his backpack over his shoulder as he walked through the door, resigning himself to a short walk through the rain in order to get to his car. He didn't know why but something made him look up as he caught a glimpse of gold hair.

Matt looked across the street and under a street light, holding an umbrella was the one person who he loved the most in all the world. She was his world in some aspects, she was his family. Her love was unconditional and her support never ending. Lilliana waited across the street for him, wearing a dark coat that was belted across her waist. He stood staring at her for a minute because her beauty always had that impact on him. She looked like the Angel that she was. Her jacket covered her and he knew how far along in her pregnancy she was, but it was not showing much. She had a tiny bump. Her hair fell about her shoulders in loose curls and her bangs fell over her expressive eyes.

Matt walked across the road, the rain shimmered on the wet black tarmac. He rushed, heading towards her. A bright genuine smile lit up his handsome face. She was a splash of color in the dark night as her hair looked like spun gold. He saw the raindrops like little jewels resting on the very tips of her hair, they accented her ethereal beauty. She had an other worldly beauty that always floored him.

She smiled back in greeting, "I brought an umbrella brother. I checked the weather report unlike some people." She teased.

Matt chuckled and he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and taking in her warmth and love. He sighed, "I missed you Lilli."

"Get a room Donovan!" a passerby cheered causing them to break apart.

Matt scowled at the freshman, "This is my sister dude."

He turned to look at the offender who raised his hands and replied, "No harm intended Donavan but do you want to set me up with her?" The boy grinned at Lilli, "She's cute."

Matt looked ready to hit the guy, "She's my **_married_** sister."

Lilli giggled as the group of boys walked away quickly to avoid Matt's wrath. "That was nice Mattie, no one hits on me anymore." She enjoyed teasing him. It was what sisters did.

Matt turned and looked at her shocked, "You are married Lilli, no one is allowed to flirt with you anymore."

Lilli took his arm, "Fine, burst my bubble and make me feel like an old married woman." She grumbled.

Matt clutched her hand, "I'm more worried that Damon will kill that guy for flirting with you and me for allowing it." He said dryly.

The Angel smiled, "That's true." Damon was possessive of her and even more so now that she carried his child.

"Come on Lilli, my car isn't far from here." Matt was ready to head for the parking area.

She held onto his hand, "I want to walk. Let's go to the coffee shop." It wasn't far from the library and the fresh ozone smell of the rain always comforted her. "Let's enjoy the weather and fresh air."

Matt smiled as they started to walk, they passed the rest of the wandering students. Some had their heads down as they hurried to avoid the rain while others were couples enjoying a stroll. "So do you want to tell me what brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked gently.

Lilli grimaced, "I wanted to visit you. Can't a sister visit her brother who is miles away from her when she's missing him?"

Matt halted his step, "Something is up," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. He knew her so well now, he could read her moods. "Talk to me. Is everyone okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked worriedly.

She clasped a hand to his cheek, he was always so worried about everyone else. He was a natural caretaker. He took care of all the people around him and their feelings. He was attuned to people's emotions. "Everyone is good. I'm good and your nephew is doing just fine."

Matt sighed his relief, "Good, you had me worried for a minute." It was the town maybe, he decided. Mystic Falls and all its drama became too much sometimes. Perhaps that was behind his sisters mood. Matt felt free for the first time in his life, he felt like he was in control of his life. No one decided his fate but him. Here at Stanford, no one knew of his dark past and the best part was that the campus was a supernatural free zone. Jeremy and Lilli had made certain just for their own peace of mind.

They walked in comfortable silence as Matt gave her what she needed, just his presence. They did not need words because their bond as family was enough. Lilli looked at the impressive austere buildings on the campus, it was a magnificent place.

They walked into the small student coffee shop and Matt took the umbrella at the door. He closed it and shook it dry before leaving it in the umbrella stand at the door.

Matt placed an arm around his sister and they walked through the crowd and found a small intimate corner where they would have some quiet.

He pulled out a chair for Lilli and she smiled her thanks as she took her seat. The waiter came over and Matt ordered a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Lilli.

"You take such good care of me," Lilli was always humbled by his honest kindness.

Matt blushed, "It's my job to take care of you. You are my sister." His voice was a little gruff, he was always shy to show his feelings.

"Speaking of sisters," the Angel took a deep breath to brace herself, "my sister came to town today."

Matt was stunned as the waiter placed their mugs on the table. "Thanks." Matt nodded at the young man. He looked at Lilli. "Your sister? So she's..." he looked around the crowded shop, "She's like you?"

Lilli wrapped her hands around the hot mug, the heat warming her. The chocolate was fragrant with a sprig of fresh vanilla for presentation. "She is like me." Lilli confirmed, "But I thought that she was dead Matt. She faked her own death."

"That is messed up and cruel," Matt reached for her hand, "It must have been a shock when she just showed up today." He shook his head, he could not imagine what it must have been like. It would be like Vicki just turning up again.

"I don't know what to feel," the Angel admitted, "I'm happy that she's alive but at the same time, I'm furious."

"Because she lied," Matt nodded in understanding. "She's your sister and she lied to you. She kept her existence a secret."

"I hate secrets Matt," Lilli said bitterly, "They hurt people and lies are toxic. They destroy people. Audra was the best sister."

"So was Vicki," Matt replied, "but we love our sisters and our family. We put them on pedestals and we forget that they are people too. Audra and Vicki had their flaws, we just did not want to see them because we were blinded by love."

Lilli was quiet as his words sunk in, "You are so wise, do you know that?" She smiled at him. She felt better now, "So you think that I should give Audra a second chance?"

Matt shrugged off her praise, "You have to give her a second chance because that's what family does. The world may turn its back on you but family is forever."

"Thanks Mattie," she sighed, "I feel better. You are right. If I messed up I would want a second chance and when Cas made mistakes I forgave him. So I should forgive Audra. Father would want me to."

"Audra needs you as much as you need her," Matt added, "You are her family."

"I'll be there for her then," Lilli nodded. Matt was speaking from experience. He had had his trials with Vicki and her drug habit. He had never turned his back on her, he had done his best.

Lilli felt her body finally relax, the tension leaving her shoulders. "Thank you, you really made me see things from a different perspective."

"There are always two sides to every story," Matt replied.

Lilli chuckled, "College is definitely paying off."

Matt laughed, "I hope so because I'm working hard."

"Are you still enjoying it?" Lilli asked carefully. His happiness meant the world to her.

"It's tough," Matt admitted, "but someone told me a while ago, that I will make my mark by helping others. That's the light at the end of the tunnel for me." He remembered her words to him on the day that he graduated. "It will all be worth something one day."

Lilli sipped her hot chocolate, "It will be Mattie. You will reap the reward of your hard work and my son will look up to his uncle."

"So are you still keeping his name a secret?" Matt smiled.

"Yup," she popped the p sound.

"Still torturing Damon with it?" he asked.

"Oh, its fun." Lilli giggled. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Come on," Matt put money on the table for the bill and he took her hand. "Time for bed for you Lilli."

"I'm not tired," she protested but she yawned again making him smirk. "Okay Mattie." She finally gave in and they went to pick up her umbrella on the way out.

It had stopped raining. Lilli froze as she looked across the road.

Damon stood watching them patiently. He wore a pair of jeans and customary black t-shirt and leather jacket. His blue eyes glowed in the dark.

Lilli's heart stopped for a second as she looked at him. Matt gulped nervously but Lilli knew that Damon would never hurt Matt. She took her brother's hand and led him across the street.

Lilli went to her husband, drawn to his side like a moth to the flame.

Damon immediately took her hand and pulled her to his side, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. His eyes were soft as he looked her over, making certain that she was okay. Then he turned his gaze to the human, "This was your idea college boy? You asked Lilli to come here?"

Matt swallowed hard, Damon was still scary even if he was no longer a vampire. His glare was daunting.

"Stop it Damon," Lilli gently chided, "I came here. I needed some advice and Matt really helped me."

"Sorry for snapping at you Donovan," Damon managed to apologize, "I woke up and I saw wifey here was gone. I was worried."

"Wifey?" Lilli's mouth was agape, her tiredness forgotten.

Matt burst out laughing at the shock on Lilli's face.

"What?" Damon asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, let's go home. I'm wiped out," Lilli replied.

Damon was immediately concerned, "You should be in bed. I woke up and you were gone. I teleported everywhere before I figured that you might be here."

Lilli felt guilty, "I should have left a note, I'm sorry Damon." She turned to Matt, "Thanks for everything."

Matt was still waving when Damon teleported them away.

Lilli sat on their bed and Damon saw how her eyes were closing. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. He went to his wife and helped her out of her clothes.

Lilli smiled, he was so very gentle with her as he undressed her and put her night shirt on. It was the shirt that went with his silk pants.

Damon slid the buttons into place and he placed a tender kiss on her belly. He could hear his son's strong heartbeat. He leaned into his wife and kissed her, tasting the chocolate on her lips he felt the kiss consume them. They had such a fiery connection the kiss stirring his passion, but he knew that she was exhausted so he restrained himself. His greedy need for her was heady.

Lilli slid under the covers and drew her husband to her. He kicked off his shoes and carefully lay his head on her chest. The sound of her heart beat was the sweetest sound to him.

Lilli raked a hand through his thick hair. She wished that others could see Damon as she saw him. He was so kind and good. He treated her like the finest treasure, afraid to shatter her. Even when he knew what she was and just how strong she was, he made her feel precious.

Damon enjoyed the calm, "I was afraid that you had left me." He confessed with a pent up breath.

Lilli felt the impact of his words hit her heart. It was like being doused in ice water. She kept her voice level, "I would never leave you. I cannot, it is impossible. You are mine as much as I am yours. Damon you were chosen for me, out of all the men in existence and time you were selected. I saw your face when the world was still being formed. I saw your eyes looking at me in my visions of you. I waited for you to be born, I waited for you to live your life and every day that I waited for you, I died a thousand deaths. I needed you when you did not even know of me because I knew and I saw what our love would be. I knew it would be worth waiting for and fighting for. I will never leave your side. Only death's final blow will separate us."

He looked up at her, his azure eyes wide, "Never speak of death. I will not let even death separate us."

"I am tied to you for always," Lilli smoothed a hand over his brow, "I have never and will never love anyone as I have grown to love you." She yawned and her eyelids fluttered close.

Damon sat up and looked at his sleeping wife, "I love you Lilli," he whispered. Who knew that he would be so lucky? She was his everything.

* * *

**_Stefan and Rebekah..._**

Stefan opened the door to the boarding house and he held the door ajar so that Rebekah could enter. His wife swept past him, her long hair flowing around her like silk.

"What a day!" Rebekah said dramatically. "Strangers showing up from the dead and CJ being part Angel." She looked around the room.

The dark, over powering colors were gone. She had given the house a complete makeover, so that every room looked more open and appealing. It had been a long process and she was constantly pouring over decorating books for inspiration.

"I thought my family had issues," Stefan nodded. He could not imagine how he would cope if he had to think that Damon was dead. Even when they were sworn enemies, they still somehow managed to have each other's backs. There had always been love between them even if it was the reluctant kind.

"Nik staked us all but we only ever lost Finn," Rebekah went on, "I cannot imagine Nik, Elijah or Kol dying." Her heart ached at the very thought. "We all spent decades fighting and trying to end each other but now," her sweet voice trailed off, "I never want to see them die."

Stefan went to her and led her upstairs. "I think Bekah, that the sad truth is that they will all see us die first." He reminded her of their mortality.

She went to the safe in the wall of their bedroom. She opened the thick metal door and looked inside. Their rings were in there. Their daylight rings, put away in boxes.

Maybe they would show it to their children, she thought. The day that they had taken their rings off had been solemn. No longer would they need the magic of the heavy rings to walk in the sun. When they had taken off the rings they had accepted their fragile humanity. But they had replaced the heavy daylight rings with a deeper magic, their wedding rings.

She closed the safe with a firm thud, "I don't mind it then Stefan, if I die first because I know that my brothers are finally happy and at peace. Elijah has CJ, Nik has Caroline and Kol, he might have met his match tonight."

Stefan smiled, "I know what you mean Bekah, my brother and all my friends are happy and that makes me feel complete."

"Do you regret anything Stefan?" Her eyes were wide and haunted with doubt.

"The day that Katherine turned me, my life stopped. My very being stopped functioning. I was not me anymore until the '20's when I saw this girl. A beautiful blonde goddess and my heart started stammering back to life. Now to have you again, it's like my very soul has passed through cold desolate dark winter and I am surrounded by the warm glory of spring. Because I am alive again. All because of you Bekah. You brought me back to life."

Rebekah's eyes filled with tears, "You are a poet Mr. Salvatore."

He captured her in his strong arms, "Only when it comes to you Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

**_Bonnie and Jeremy..._**

Jeremy put his PSP down on his bedside table as he pulled out his earphones. He was being quiet because his lovely girlfriend was asleep.

Bonnie was a bundle under the covers. She enfolded the sheets about her when she slept. Her hair was all that he could see.

Jeremy sighed, he knew that she was tired. She worked so hard because she loved being independent. He had more than enough money now to look after them both but Bonnie loved making her own way in the world.

No longer was she living in the daunting shadow of Caroline or Elena. Bonnie was no longer the witchy side kick, she was the fierce beautiful lead star of her own life.

She was a true diamond in the rough, Jeremy thought. The rough being Anna and Vicki, both pretty girls but they had been so complicated.

It was refreshing to be with someone who knew what she wanted and spoke her mind.

She loved him with the same intensity that she lived her life. They fit together perfectly.

Jeremy kissed the top of her head, "Thank you Bonnie Bennett for being you."

* * *

**_CJ and Elijah..._**

**_This scene will be a little bit steam-E because CJ has had enough of Elijah's angsty mood. He is so honorable that he cannot stop feeling bad about stealing her humanity._**

**_So CJ being the strong woman that she is, will take charge of the situation. _**

Elijah opened the car door for his beloved. They held hands as they walked up the steps to the family mansion.

He opened the door to the house. All was still. The servants had finished for the day. "Why don't you head upstairs?" He asked gently, "I'll get us some wine. Any preferences?"

CJ smiled as he helped her out of her coat and hung it up. "Red please."

"Okay, you should make yourself a little comfortable," Elijah said.

CJ nodded and headed upstairs to the room that they had called theirs. It was in the west wing and far away from Kol's room.

CJ stepped into their room, her high heels sinking into the plush deep red carpet. She looked about noticing that the staff had switched all the lights on for them and the bed was turned down.

She switched the overhead light off, the lampshades cast a softer light over the room. The walls were a soft cream with pastel undertones. They had their very own balcony and the soft moon light filtered into the room. Their bed was huge against the wall and there was a small desk and chair where CJ had left her laptop.

There were several small decorative tables in dark cherry, they held vases of fresh flowers. The staff was incredible in this house, you only needed to ask for something and it would be in your room.

CJ walked into the adjoining bathroom. She splashed her face with some cold water. She felt the start of a headache.

Elijah was obviously handling her with kid gloves and she did not like it one bit. He was the honorable Original and he was being careful to treat her like a delicate breakable human. His honor caused him to worry about stealing her humanity. But CJ was determined, she was going to wrench back some semblance of control.

She dabbed her face dry and she stared at herself. It was time to bring out the big guns. She grabbed her handbag and touched up her mascara. Her eyelashes were long and she brushed on some dark grey eye shadow. The last touch was a slick of blood red lipstick.

CJ smirked at her reflection, she was a vixen in her black sheath dress and loose hair. Her blood red lips matched the belt wrapped across her slim waist.

Elijah was being so gentle with her and his doubts were eating away at him, his guilt was a barrier between them.

Tonight CJ was a driven woman, if she was going to be a vampire soon then Elijah needed to stop holding back. He was always gentle and considerate even when he fed from her. CJ was very specific about that, Elijah was only allowed to feed from her. She did not want him searching out blood bags, it was a personal thing and she would be the only one nourishing him.

She looked at herself one last time and bent over at the waist, she ran her fingers through her hair and stood up as she flipped her hair, giving it more body and a careless tousled look. She was careful to not bump her head on the edge of the marble basin, "Yeah CJ, that's appealing, seduce him by lying in a pool of blood with a split head." She mumbled, she was nervous and talking to herself. She licked her lips and went back to their room.

Elijah entered, two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. He did not even look at her, such was his distress. He opened the wine and poured the dark liquid into the glasses. He handed CJ her glass as he turned to look out the closed glass doors.

CJ held her glass with stiff fingers, "Elijah what is it? What is on your mind? Talk to me." She urged.

He looked at her, "I really do not deserve you CJ. I deserve to be alone."

"But I want you Elijah, you heard Audra. I am your soul mate." Her heart was sore as she felt his pain. "Are you trying to fill the part of broody vampire now that Stefan is happy?"

"What did I do to have been chosen for such a rare gift?" Elijah replied. She was a rare, enchanting woman and he felt at a loss.

CJ let her anger consume her. She was tired of him fighting himself. She no longer had words. She tossed back the wine in a gulp and grabbed the bottle and downed another glass.

The alcohol left a fiery trail down her throat. Elijah was frozen as he watched her tilt her head back and he stared at her elegant throat as she swallowed.

CJ's eyes were wide, she put a hand on her slim waist and thrust out her chest, "I am your gift, come unwrap me." She taunted. She did not know where the bravery was coming from maybe the wine had granted her some liquid courage but she was going with it. "I dare you, Mr. Smith."

With a swish of wind, the Original vampire used his speed and her belt was thrown to the ground. He looked her in the eye as he tore the dress easily off her.

CJ was stunned by his change of mood, "I liked that dress." She managed to whisper. She felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

"I will buy you ten more, no a thousand more if I am allowed to tear them off you," he replied softly. He leaned in and sucked on her lower lip, "Never dare a vampire to do anything Mrs. Smith." His eyes were dark as he looked over her.

CJ closed her eyes, grateful for Lilli and Rebekah dragging her to French boutiques and buying her ridiculous amounts of fancy underwear. Both the women had convinced her to try out more daring outfits. Tonight she wore all black lace with red bows on the trim. The garter belt had red lace edges and the stockings were sheer black. She looked like the perfect gift for a vampire.

Elijah stared at her intensely, he took in the lush curves and flushed skin of the woman he loved. He saw her dark hair spilling over her shoulders as it brushed her cleavage. He watched as she bit down nervously on her lower lip making it bloom with color. "Open your eyes." he instructed, his strong voice broken now by desire. He wanted to see her need for him. He needed to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

CJ looked apprehensively at him, his eyes were dark with desire for her. She resisted the urge to cover herself and instead she stayed locked in his gaze. She stood up taller, taking pride in the effect she was having on him.

"Leave the heels on," he said as he kissed her once again.

CJ felt the sensation of falling and she held onto his firm shoulders for dear life. They were on the bed and he was kissing her as if his very life depended on it. Her fingers flew, not at vampire speed but fast none the less as she frantically tore his shirt buttons open. She wrenched his shirt off him needing to feel his skin. They shared his oxygen because she had lost the ability to breath let alone think anymore. All she could do was feel.

CJ felt his control vanish as his fangs descended, she felt the sharp points and she coiled her tongue around them, causing herself to bleed. The sensitive skin on her tongue broke and little tendrils of blood dripped into Elijah's mouth. She felt a punch of pleasure in her belly as he growled in satisfaction at the taste of her.

Elijah felt as if he was drowning in sensation. He tasted red wine and blood. He felt black lace and soft skin.

CJ held his head and led him to her neck, she clutched his hair as she felt his fangs pierce her neck. The twin pinpricks hurt at first but then it was all molten pleasure as he fed from her. She lifted her head to give him better access to her neck. Elijah drank deeply and his fingers dug into the flesh of her waist.

"Mine." He growled as he pulled his head away. The Original waited for her to recoil from the sight of his blood stained lips but she smiled in satisfaction as her eyes met his.

CJ loved the black veins around his eyes. She loved that her blood nourished him, she loved everything about him. "All yours." She replied, her eyes filled with sincerity. Elijah did not need to doubt her. She wasn't like Tatia or Katherine or Elena. She wanted only him. She wasn't using him. She just wanted to be with him for who he was.

She watched him as he stood up from the bed and walked to the desk. His hair was ruffled and his chest was bare. His chest heaved with deep breaths, she had managed to take his very breath away. Only she got to see him like this. Only she got to see the Original vampire when he lost control. Around everyone else he was the height of decorum but with her, he was wild and wanton. CJ felt a burst of fierce pride, she did this. As a woman she brought a thousand year old vampire to his knees with desire for her and he had the same effect on her. She doubted that she would be able to move, he didn't need to compel her to stay on the bed. She never wanted to move again.

Elijah returned to her side with a letter opener. He sat next to her and the pillows allowed him leverage. He lifted her up easily as if she weighed nothing and set her on his knees so that she straddled him.

The only sounds were of the rasp of nylon stockings against the slick cotton of his pants. CJ sat up as she watched him hold the letter opener to his chest, above his heart. He sliced into the tender skin and she watched fascinated as the first ruby droplets appeared. He dropped the letter opener on the bed and she knew what he wanted. The blood of an Original was not easily shared. They sired vampires and held immense power. But he chose to share his life force with her and from such a delicate part of his body. He had made the cut over his heart. The Original was baring himself to her.

CJ leaned in and licked at his broken honeyed skin. She sucked greedily as she felt the taste of him surge down her throat. His blood was heady, she could taste the power of it on her tongue. Her taste buds sang from the sweetness of it. She fed on him as he had fed on her. Elijah and red wine together was a fine vintage. "Mine." She ground out as she watched the wound close itself. CJ felt his blood flow through her body, she felt the very hairs on her arms stand up as if electrified. She was connected to him then, through his blood.

Elijah looked at her and saw her tongue dart out to lick the last droplets that traced his skin. Elijah was slowly introducing her to feeding, getting her used to the taste of blood so that when she turned, she would manage her new vampire status easily. CJ would have the blood of an Original inside her. She would not be an ordinary vampire. He marveled at her. She would prove to be a great vampire he realized. She was born to be a vampire and his soul mate. "All yours." he claimed her lips in a kiss that shook her to her soul.

**_I had to show that Elijah and CJ are sharing blood if she is to become a vampire soon. She has to get used to the idea of drinking blood._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter nine :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that belongs to me is my OC's and the plot line._**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing. The whole Elena and Damon sire bond was just blown out of proportion in the show because they just wanted us to doubt Elena's feelings for Damon. Stefan and Caroline excused Elena's bad behavior by blaming it all on the sire bond. I think that it was just an excuse for Elena to have her way with the brothers. Elijah would never abuse the sire bond, he would use it to help CJ to feed as a new born and not kill perhaps but he won't make CJ do anything against her will. Think of it as the relationship that Finn had with Sage. He loved her and they wanted to be together so Finn turned her. CJ as a nephilim will have some heavenly blood in her so I like to think that she will be a strong newborn and not an emotional mess like Elena was. Any vampire that turns a human will automatically become their sire, feelings or no feelings involved._**

**_Thank you to Somebody who cares for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to marandansweatttaylor for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to evans516 for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow. I appreciate all of your support._**

Audra stepped up to the bar. She had found the Grill easily enough since the town didn't have much in the way of entertainment. She liked the place. It was elegant and upscale but still managed to have a cozy welcoming air about it. There was a fireplace with the fragrant wood blazing brightly. She sat on one of the barstools, "Hi, scotch please and leave the bottle." She told the barman.

He cleaned a glass with a white wash cloth, "Having a bad day?" he asked kindly. He looked her over, appreciation on his face.

Audra sighed, "Yeah you could say that." She looked at his name tag. That was the thing with small towns. Everyone was so super friendly. Out of instinct she wanted to be rude but she fought the urge, she wasn't hiding anymore. She didn't need to go unnoticed. She could be a regular girl, passing through town. "Jesse do you perhaps know where I could get a room to stay for the night?" she asked. No way was she staying at her sister's house. Audra was a creature of solitude. She needed her space and for tonight a motel would do. She would get a realtor and look for a permanent home that she could settle into. Mystic Falls had lovely houses and the town was neat and well kept.

Jesse put down a glass on the counter and reached for the bottle of aged scotch. He carefully poured the alcohol into the glass for her, "There's a motel across the street. Try them, there's always room." he looked curious. "You aren't from around here. We don't get too many strangers in Mystic Falls."

Audra tossed back the shot of scotch, the amber liquid burning her throat a little but she welcomed the sensation. "I'm new in town. I just got here today." She tried smiling. She needed to fit in and to do that in this town, you probably needed to be friendly. She breathed out, a whoosh of air causing her bangs to flutter over her brow. It had certainly been an eventful day and here she was trying to be friendly and nice. It was hard after building firm barriers around herself, she was hesitant about what she could say.

Thankfully Tyler appeared at her right side, preventing an awkward silence. "Hey Jesse," he greeted the barman who nodded respectfully back at him. Audra noticed this and figured out that Tyler must be some big fish in this small pond. Jesse appeared to be the same age as her new friend and he was just as good looking. Tyler sat down at the bar. "Hello again new friend." He smiled cheekily at her.

Audra tilted her glass, saluting him, "What's up new buddy?"

Jesse looked them over and got Tyler a glass. It was obvious that they were together. He left them alone and went to the other end of the long bar.

Tyler nodded his thanks as he drank the alcohol. "So, how was it?"

"You know in the old days, they would take a woman who had shamed herself and they would drag her to the town square and they would judge her," Audra grimaced, "I would accept that torture gladly rather than to ever have a repeat of today. The Mystic Falls gang judge you without mercy. They are a tough bunch. I had forgotten about how humans tend to be when they don't like someone."

"I left town because it does get too much," Tyler admitted. He could talk freely with the petite blonde he realized. Audra did not know his past and he could lower his guard a little. "I was always the tough, rich jock and I was not always the nicest guy. When I changed," he was talking about being a werewolf, "I realized that the people in this town don't really know me and I wanted to leave and see what could be out there for me. Somewhere where I could be seen as Tyler Lockwood, the man and not Tyler Lockwood, the trust fund baby and the spoiled kid of the mayor."

Audra looked at him carefully, "And did you succeed? Did Tyler Lockwood become a man of honour?"

He shook his head ruefully, "I changed but I am on my way to becoming a man that people can respect. Respect is earned. That's why I had to come back here. In New Orleans, I met more of my kind," he didn't want to go into detail about Hayley. "I learnt about what we are and who I am. But in order to be a man I had to come back to resolve some issues."

"Like your mother?" the angel asked.

"There were tears, lots of tears." Tyler sighed deeply, "But my mom was relieved to see me back and in one piece."

Audra put a reassuring hand on his arm, "That's good Tyler." She twirled her glass as she looked at the countertop of the bar, "Family is the most important thing there is."

"Yeah," he replied. "I had to go away to realize what I was missing." He took a sip from his glass. "Your sister made my mother a part of her family. Once the tears stopped, my mother pulled out all these albums filled with photographs. They went to some amazing places."

Audra smiled gently, "My sister believes in making everyone feel loved. I am just glad that she gave me a second chance."

"I'm glad that we both came out of it okay Audra," Tyler replied. "I feel that I can be myself with you. You don't expect much from me. For a change, I'm looking at a girl purely as a friend."

She clinked her glass against his. "Thanks Ty. I need you to be my friend. I don't wanne bump bottom beards with you either."

Tyler started coughing violently as scotch went down the wrong pipe and into his air way. "You don't wanne bump bottom beards with me? Smooth."

Audra shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, you are hot for a human but I don't want to sleep with you and lose a chance at friendship."

He looked at her with understanding, "You don't have many friends."

"No, not really. It's just hard to make new friends when you are trying to hide. I get maudlin sometimes, weight of the world on my shoulders and such." She sighed, "How do I share my problems with people who will never understand them?"

Tyler felt her pain and in that moment he vowed to be different. He would be a friend to her when she needed him. As beautiful as she was, she was broken.

"So who is she?" Audra smirked knowingly. The angel did not want sympathy, so she was trying to lighten the mood. They had met up to relax and unwind. She felt pleasantly mellow, the alcohol was kicking in.

"She?" he asked.

"Your unresolved issue. It is always a girl." Audra replied. When it came to guys that were Tyler's age there was always a hot girl involved.

"Her name is Caroline," he admitted softly. Tyler looked at his hands, he would never get over the pain that he had seen in Caroline's eyes when he had left her. "I left her without a proper explanation and I owe her. I need to fix things between us. Caroline and I had a great friendship then it became more. She's a wonderful person."

Audra nodded, "The blonde super model? I met her today. She's gorgeous."

"Yes, she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever met," Tyler grimaced, "and I did not deserve her. We were just two crazy typical kids once upon a time. Now, we are not even the same species." His voice was hard and bitter. "What chance did we ever have?"

Audra squeezed his arm, "At least you were lucky enough to experience a love so great. Not everyone has that oppertunity. Caroline and the love that you shared changed you. It made you who you are today."

Tyler looked into the angel's eyes, "But can she ever forgive me?"

Audra felt pity for him. She had become cold and distant towards the matters of humans. Angels learned to control their emotions. She had forgotten just how intense humans felt. Time was short for them so every feeling and situation was extreme. Audra was letting herself feel today. After a hundred years in exile, her heart was unfreezing and letting emotion raze through her. "If Caroline ever loved you, she will be able to forgive you Tyler. Loving someone means that you can forgive their mistakes. Even the bad ones."

They looked at each other, sitting in the quiet bar. They had both been forgiven on this day and in that forgiveness they had found redemption and a new found hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I own no rights to anything but my OC's and my storyline.

Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and follow.

Jesse the barman is a nod to the new character in season five. He's called Jesse. There seem to be lots of new love interests for the regulars.

Thank you to marandast for reviewing. Thank you for always being so supportive. There will be no Tyler, Kol and Audra love triangle. I agree, Tyler and Audra will help heal each other.

Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing. Tyler's only true friend was Matt. They had a constant friendship. Jeremy became Tyler's friend later on. But I always felt like Tyler and the werewolves never got much attention. In this story, Matt is at college so Tyler needs a friend. Audra and he can create their very own support system.

Caroline and Klaus...

"Caroline love why do we need to go to the Grill again?" Klaus asked knowing full well why his girlfriend wanted to go to that venue in particular. His love was charming and beautiful. She was also far too curious for her own good.

"What?" The blonde asked with wide eyed innocence as she stepped out of the car. Klaus shut the car door for her. She straightened her dress and walked towards the Grill's entrance, her head held high. "I want a milkshake."

"We just ate far too much and you still want a milkshake?" Klaus scoffed. He knew that look. She was determined to see who the new girl was meeting.

"I want a Mystic Grill milkshake Klaus." She was stubborn, she would never admit that she wanted to see who Audra was meeting. "No one makes milkshakes that are as good as the ones here."

The Original sighed in defeat and opened the door for her. She smiled in victory, she loved getting her way and the wonderful part was that he loved her so much that he always let her go ahead with her flights of whimsy. Most of the time though he still tried to be the voice of reason. His quiet intelligence was the perfect counter to her impetuous nature.

Caroline walked in and her head whipped around as she tried to look for Audra.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Klaus smiled. His lips curled in their familiar wicked pose.

Caroline turned to glare at him but she was completely taken aback by his mega watt smile. It undid her, he was the ultimate bad boy. "Fine Klaus," she replied. "I'm looking for Lilli's sister. Now use your Original super powers and find Audra and her date."

Klaus joined her in looking around as they walked. "There will be no need for super powers," he nodded at the bar, "there she is."

He almost walked into Caroline who had come to an abrupt halt at the bar.

"Tyler?" Caroline felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She was shocked and then the fear rushed through her. Klaus wanted Tyler dead! "Audra your date, the guy you were meeting is Tyler?"

Audra and Tyler had turned around on their stools. Their bottle was almost empty.

"Hey Caroline and Klaus," Audra smiled, "Tyler is my friend. He gave me a ride into town today. Seems that he also had the same idea I had and he came back too."

Tyler was frozen. He gritted his jaw as he stared at his ex and the Original who was his sworn enemy. Tyler still loved her, he looked at Caroline's flushed face. She always got flushed when she was nervous. He loved her but he was no longer in love with her he realized somewhat sadly. Too much had happened and she had chosen Klaus. He had to respect that. He just did not like it.

"Tyler what are you doing?" Caroline asked. Her voice was hushed and frantic as she tried to place her body between the two males. "Why did you come back?" She was relieved to see him but it was the relief of a friend she realized. She had put in her time and mourned for the loss of their relationship but she had moved on.

Audra stared at the trio. Klaus was like a glacier, cool and calm while Caroline was all emotion. The blonde vampires eyes were wild as she was torn between the two males. Caroline felt for both these men. There was a lot of history here and pain. Tyler sat still but he was poised to attack if threatened. Audra knew where her alliance lay, she would protect Tyler but the angel hoped that there woud be no violence. Angels were cold and reserved but once they had befriended a human, then their protection of said human was whole hearted.

Klaus stood beside Caroline and clasped her delicate hand. He could feel the tension in her grip. "Young Lockwood is back because I sent a message to New Orleans and I asked him to return. A new start for us all." His voice was soothing and it calmed Caroline. She sagged into his side, her relief evident. The feuding and bloodshed was over.

Tyler looked at the hybrid, "Marcel sends his regards."

Caroline stared at them both unable to believe what she was seeing. What had changed? Who was Marcel?

"Ah my apprentice. We must visit him soon. You will love the French Cajun atmosphere of New Orleans love." Klaus told Caroline.

"Who?" She was a little lost.

"Marcel is a vampire that Klaus turned. He rules the Quarter now." Tyler explained. "He was kind enough to pass the message on. That it was okay to come home." He had to bite on his lip because he would never thank Klaus for allowing him home. The words were like bitter ash on his tongue.

"You told Tyler to come home?" Caroline managed to ask in a small voice.

Klaus shrugged, not wanting praise. "A gift for you Caroline love. I will stop all and any attempts to kill him. He deserves to be free of the past as we all are. Tyler was your first love, I intend to be your last."

His words were simple but true.

"I can see why you chose Klaus," Audra said. She waved her glass as she gestured to the Original. He was a true romantic and a poet. "Tall, blonde and undead gives me a lady boner too. Sorry Ty." She smiled ruefully at her friend. Tyler was still a boy while Klaus was a man. Maybe one day Tyler would be in the same category as he was certainly handsome enough. But the Original did not even have to try, he was the full package.

Klaus had to bite his lip as he concealed his laughter. The little angel was drunk. She was as charming as her sister. He said nothing perhaps it was because he had a weakness when it came to blonde women and he had plenty in his family now.

Caroline burst into giggles.

Audra put a hand over her mouth, "Forgive me Caroline. I just say what comes to mind when I'm tipsy." She was normally so reserved but the truth was that she could understand Caroline's attraction to the vampire. They were a striking couple.

Caroline smiled, "Don't worry Audra. I do the same thing sometimes." She also spoke without thinking. She looked at the angel fondly, noticing a kindred spirit. People were always looking down at her when she spoke hastily. Caroline found that she was not jealous. It was wierd but as she looked at Tyler it was as if she was looking at a stranger. He was a memory of one of the best times in her life. She did not know him anymore, he was not the boy that she had fallen in love with. Tyler looked older, his eyes were older as if he had seen and learnt so much. Time had changed them both. She felt strange as they looked at each other. Their paths had seperated when Tyler choose to leave. He had left her. The past was done now and memories could be buried with solemn dignity.

Caroline took in a deep cleansing breath, "See you guys around."

"Bye." Audra said.

Tyler said nothing as he watched them leave. The only indication of emotion was when his eyes flickered a deep amber. It was his inner animal fighting, torn with emotion.

"Why are we in such a hurry to leave?" Klaus frowned. "I thought that you had to have a milkshake."

Caroline gripped him by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall outside the Grill.

Klaus felt his back slam against the wall. He could easily overpower the baby vampire but he loved it when she was so assertive.

Caroline leaned into him, she saw his eyes gleaming in the dark. "I am so hot for you right now."

"Why?" Klaus frowned, "Is it because you are glad to see Tyler again?" He felt a cold feeling in his chest, fear. He was actually afraid to lose her. This girl so full of light was his world. He had spent his life in darkness until she had stormed into his life and knocked him off his feet. Klaus had met queens, great beauties but they all paled beside the jewel that was Caroline. He was not afraid to admit that the years and his experiences had jaded him. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. Her innocence and vibrant personality was a refreshing change.

She brushed his hair back and pecked him on the lips, "Thank you for that Klaus. Tyler needed to come back. This is his home too."

"Do you want him back?" the hybrid managed.

"No," she said without hesitation. Caroline held his face between her hands. His fear hurt because she knew that he was the one who was always rejected. She felt a sharp pang in her chest as she thought of his parents who had hated him. It was so foreign to Caroline, if your own parents did not love you what would that do to you? Liz loved her and the love of her mother had made Caroline the person that she was. "I want you and only you. When you said the thing, about being my last and when you do these things. You are so considerate and wow." her voice trailed off breathlessly. No one had pursued her as the hybrid had. He had loved her even when she had tried to keep him away. Now he still had the ability to woo her. He spent tons of money on buying her gifts but it was the little things, the important things that mattered. Klaus hated Tyler but he was letting go of the past for her sake. Klaus, who held grudges and hunted down his enemies. It said a lot about his feelings for her.

Klaus held onto her, "I meant it. No one will ever love you the way I do."

* * *

Kol...

Kol sat on a bench with identical twins on either side of him. He was on the property behind the family mansion. He had turned this space into his very own sanctuary. He had allowed Elijah and CJ some privacy in the main house and he had opted for some fresh air.

He had erected batting cages at the back of the house. The wooden benches were rustic and ideal for picnics. But Kol was having his very own picnic. The twins were beautiful with copper red hair and sage green eyes. He had picked them up at a bar. They had to be in their early twenties at least. He knew nothing about them and he really did not care. As long as they were not blonde with stormy grey blue eyes.

Kol had met them and compelled them. He sat between them holding onto their hands as he fed off their wrists. He would feed and then compel them to forget. Now that the Original family was staying in Mystic Falls, Elijah insisted on no more killing. It would draw attention to them all.

Kol drank deeply, his lips ruby red. He watched the girls. They did not fight him or flinch. It was sad, he did not want to admit it but he was lonely. These two vapid girls were hollow companions.

Kol released their hands. Their skin was milky white so that their copper red hair looked like flames against their skin. "So do you want to watch me hit a few balls?" he asked.

One of the twins lifted her glazed eyes to his, "No we really don't like sport." She pulled a face. She was chewing gum and playing with her hair.

Kol stood up and picked up his baseball bat. He groaned loudly as he looked at the night sky. The batting cages were equipped with the best lighting not that he needed it with his vampire vision. "No one wants to hang out with me." He admitted to them. It was fine, he could say anything to them because he was going to wipe their memories. "Everyone is all paired off in relationships. Even Matt who I kind of like is not around. Matt and I had a blast but he's at college." Kol swung the bat as he spoke.

"That's really sad dude. You have no friends." One of the girls shook her head.

"Don't pity me. You don't know me. I have wonderful friends. They are busy, that's all. Just be quiet and watch me." He compelled them and put his earphones in. Kol spared a disgusted look at his prey. They sat stock still awaiting his instruction. He felt bitter tonight and it was all due to the new girl. His bitterness was like venom coursing through him.

Two sets of green eyes were fixed on him. When he was bored, he'd let them go. For now it was better then being alone.

Kol held his stance as he waited for the preset machine to spit out the baseballs. His Iphone was loud as he listened to Imagine Dragons.

Kol hit each ball easily. He let his anger out and he hit the balls so hard that they splintered into white dust. The leather shells bursting open at the seams.

He grunted softly as he felt his rage escape with each swing. Kol no longer let his rage control him. He had so much to live for now.

His phone buzzed, interrupting a song and he pressed on the button attached to the headphones. "Speak." He whacked another baseball easily.

"Kol?" a voice asked loudly.

"Who is this?" the Original scowled.

"It is Castiel. I needed to talk to you but I had to find a payphone. I do not want the Winchesters to hear this call."

"Why didn't you just come here Cas?" Kol asked.

"We are in the middle of a big stake out and I cannot leave the boys alone for long." Cas looked around him. The Impala was still far away. "Am I disturbing you Kol?"

"No Cas," the vampire smiled and it made him look so young. "I'm hitting a few baseballs."

"Who is with you?" Cas was careful enough to ask.

Kol grimaced, "No one." He looked at the twins. They had not moved.

It was the angel's turn to frown, "You love baseball yet you play alone?" Castiel was aware that Kol missed his best friend. Now that Lilli was married and pregnant it was a loss for Kol who genuinely loved her. "If you wish, I will attempt this game with you tomorrow. You could show me the new cage that you set up." Cas was gentle in his offer. Personally, he did not care for the sport but Kol was family now and Lilli cared for the vampire. Dean and Sam had taught Castiel much about consideration.

Kol chuckled, "I'd like that Cas." He was touched by the offer but he thought for a second, "So you are coming to visit tomorrow? Did you find out anything new about Audra?"

"Yes, I will meet you at Damon's company. I do not want to share this information with Lilliana just yet. Tomorrow at nine am." Cas instructed.

Kol nodded, "Good idea. I will get Salvatore to prepare for a meeting and I will tell my brothers. What did you find out Cas?"

"I cannot go into detail now Kol but I have discovered why Audra has been hiding and why she faked her own death."

Before Kol could get past his shock and ask more questions the telephone operator cut in and asked for more change. Cas never had money. The call was cut off and there was just the dull beeping sound of nothingness.

Kol scowled. Someone needed to get the trench coat wearing angel a cellphone and teach him how to use it. Perhaps they could give that job to Bekah seeing as Cas was utterly besotted by her.

Kol looked at the twins. He didn't need them he realized, he had so many people who cared about him. He smirked as he realized that tomorrow he would learn more about Audra.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_I own no rights to TVD. All that's mine is my OC's and the story plot line._**

**_Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to evans516 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Marandast for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you all for your kind words and amazing support. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who follows and favorites._**

Lilliana finished rinsing off her hands and wiped them dry on a towel that lay on the table. It was a regular Monday morning at the Gilbert-Salvatore home. She still called the house that because Jeremy was family and between them, they had created a home. Lilli enjoyed the domestic aspects of looking after her boys. They had both left the house, leaving a trail of coffee cups. She did not need to spend the morning with them and share breakfast or make them lunch. But the angel loved these simple moments. She kept Damon company while he prepared for his day at the office and then she spent valuable quality time with Jeremy as they ate breakfast. The mornings were always rushed as Jeremy had to get ready for school.

Mrs. Fletcher still prepared breakfast but Lilli insisted on packing the lunches. Even though her husband ran a huge company he chose to accept the lunch that his wife prepared for him. Lilli tried to put all her love into it because she missed Damon when he left the house for the day. It was difficult to let him out of her sight after all that they had been through but this company was his passion. They were married but they were still individuals and they encouraged each other to be better at whatever they did.

Damon was trying. He was trying to be more open and share his feelings. After his last relationships, this was all new to him and he had moments when he was still reserved. Lilli knew that he was unused to being loved so openly and completely. This was all new to her too because even though she knew that Damon was her chosen one, it was not as if she had been given a handbook on how to ensure marital bliss. It was hard work being married but she and her husband were doing their best. Every experience was a learning curve for them.

Damon loved her and cared for her. Lilli knew this and she loved him for who he was. Just the sight of his easy smile made her heart flutter in her chest like a butterfly beating its wings. Damon was her other half and he made her knees weak with his dangerously good looks. When he spoke to her, he was different. He was kinder and more gentle. She knew that she was loved.

Lilli smiled as she looked out the window, the early morning light brightening her mood. She loved her life and her family. Even Jeremy had lost that haunted look in his young eyes. He was free to live his life and they had no secrets in their home. Something that Jeremy was not used to because Elena had always kept him in the dark. Jeremy held his head high now because everyone was equal in this home.

Lilli sighed. She was content. Nik and Caroline were back, even if for a while. Elijah and CJ were settling down in Mystic Falls. Most importantly, Audra was back and alive. Lilli put a hand on her heart, it was so filled with love now that she thought that it would burst. "What did I ever do to be so lucky?" Sometimes she thought that it was all a dream and she would wake up and it would be all gone. Her blood ran cold at the very thought and she would put a hand on her belly. When she felt her son moving about, it grounded her and calmed her. No one would take her happiness away, she would not let them.

"You deserve to be happy." A soft voice broke the stillness of the kitchen.

Lilli stared, "You came back Audra." She wanted to rush to her sister and hug her in relief but she did not want to scare Audra off. She had dared to hope that her sister would stay in town. "You have new clothes?" She took in the jeans and dark green shirt that brought out her sister's stormy eyes.

Audra shrugged, uneasy at the scrutiny. "I bought a few things." She had stayed at the motel and woken up early to buy clothes and other odds and ends. She was planning on actually sticking around and she wanted to get settled. The motel was comfortable and clean but Audra had every intention of looking for a house to move into.

Lilli tried to play it cool, she did not want to push her sister. "Oh that's good." She walked to the kitchen table. "I have coffee like I promised and bagels. There's fresh muffins too."

Audra sat down and took in all the food. She had no inclination to eat even though the food looked mouth watering. She was still feeling the effects of her night out with Tyler. He had been a little down after seeing Caroline with Klaus and Audra had stayed with him for as long as he needed to vent.

Audra gingerly sipped the coffee. She felt better already. "I'm glad that you are so happy Lilliana." She looked at her sister who was drinking herbal tea.

"Thank you sister," Lilli replied honestly. "But your eyes are dark with sorrow."

Audra put her cup down and took a deep breath. "I have realized that the longer we live, the more mistakes we tend to make. I have made my fair share of mistakes."

Lilli felt a pang of sadness, "And we have the misfortune to remember everything." The angels had lived for so long and they lived with their memories, the good and the bad.

Audra swallowed hard, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. There was so much that her sister did not know. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and opened her mouth. Perhaps now was the time to let go of the burden. It was so hard to speak of such ugly things as they sat in the bright kitchen. Maybe the light of her sister would finally push the darkness away.

But before Audra could speak, Kol walked into the room.

The Original took in the easy mood. "Morning Angel." He kissed his best friend on her cheek. "Mr. Fletcher was kind enough to let me in."

"Obviously the old man does not know better," Audra grimaced. "He let you in."

"Are you still here Audra?" Kol ground out. "I expected you to flee in the night. It is what you do?"

Audra growled and stood up, "You have a very refreshing disregard for your life, pretty boy."

"You cannot kill me." Kol leaned into her, sneering as he invaded her space.

The angel looked into his eyes, "I will not kill you." Her voice was soft and lethal. "I could send you to purgatory. You would be frozen in time with no way out."

"Do you want to take me on?" the Original asked. He would not let a tiny girl push him around but her eyes drew him in. He wanted to look into them. Was she capable of compulsion? Because he felt compelled somehow.

Her response was to go into defensive mode. Her wings opened automatically. Thankfully the room was large enough to accomodate her wingspan.

Kol was stunned into silence for the first time in a long time. He had seen Lilli's wings that were a soft cream with flecks of gold that shimmered. But Audra's wings were more like Castiel's. Her wings were the color of midnight. A rich onyx that looked almost indigo, it was pure black with gold kissed tips. Audra's wings suited her. Kol had not expected them to be so dark and the gold tips made the darkness gleam all the more. He wanted to stretch out a hand to touch her wings. They looked so soft but he knew that they could be used as weapons.

"Enough Audra!" Lilli had had enough. "Stand down sister."

The angel folded her impressive wings back against her body and went to sit down. Lilli stood between them.

"Audra, blood of my blood I love you and I want you in my life." Lilli's eyes were pleading. "But Kol is my best friend and I love him too. So if you plan to be in my life," she looked between them. "You need to make peace or at the very least call a truce. Please."

Kol saw the pain in his friend's eyes and it tore at him but Audra surprised him.

"I am sorry." The angel said, her voice heavy with remorse. "I would never want to cause you pain Lilli." Audra held out a hand to Kol. "Forgive me vampire. I owe you my gratitude. You saved my sister and you share a soul bond with her. Your pain is her pain."

Kol took her hand, still unsure. "I'll call a truce. For now."

"Thank you." Audra smiled and the Original was charmed by her beauty. "I have not been around people for a long time. I have forgotten my manners."

He released her hand. He did not want to let go but he was not ready to trust her just yet. "We'll start over Audra. No hard feelings, for Lilli's sake."

Lilli smiled brightly. "I'm so happy now. Thank you both. My favorite people fighting each other," she shook her head, "I could not take anymore."

Kol would try for her state of mind. "No more fighting Angel."

Audra nodded. "Yes, I will behave."

Lilli smiled at them, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you would go with me to look at houses?" Audra replied.

"I have to leave now Angel," Kol added. He had just wanted to check up on Audra before he met with Cas. "I'm spending the morning with my brothers." He was not lying but he would not speak of his plans.

"Okay Kol." Lilli said with a hint of sadness. She wanted to spend more time with her friend because she knew that she had been neglecting their friendship since her marriage but he was always so understanding.

The Original smiled, "See you soon." And with vamp speed he was gone.

"I am sorry." Audra repeated. She was cranky because of her late night but she should have controlled her anger. She did not know why but the Original brought out her temper and he challenged her. No one did that.

Lilli shook her head, "Family always forgives and I wanted to ask you something too." She was suddenly shy.

"I'm taking you house hunting. You can ask me for anything." Audra replied.

"Well, today is my check up at the doctor," the angel was blushing. "I'm going to see doctor Fell and since you are going to be my son's guardian..."

"You want me to go with you?" Audra did not dare to hope. "What about Damon, won't he mind if you take me?"

"Damon will understand," Lilli said, she had offered on the spur of the moment. A gesture to seal their reunion perhaps. She would text Damon and explain. But the joy that she saw on Audra's face was clear. It meant so much to her. Lilli would do anything to keep that look of pure happiness on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing. We will have more Damon and Lilli soon promise._**

**_Thank you to kblatz for reviewing. I'm so glad that you are feeling the Koldra sparks._**

**_Thank you to marandast for reviewing. We will have more CJ and Elijah next chapter. Cas wants to tell Kol what he found out so they can all decide how to deal with Audra. Kol asked Castiel to do some digging and find out Audra's secret. I promise the baby will not be called Eric : )_**

**_Thank you to RockaRosalie for reviewing._**

**_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following._**

**_I own nothing but my OC's and the plot line. _**

Castiel went directly to the fifth floor of the company. As planned, he was meeting the group at Damon's office. The angel sensed that his brother-in-law and the rest of the gang were on this floor.

The handsome angel in the trench coat stood for a minute, taking it all in. He had a soft spot for this town. It was like so many of the small towns that he often passed through with the Winchester brothers but he felt genuine affection for Mystic Falls. It was as Lilli told him, they were all family. No matter if they were supernatural creatures or human. They were family and that made them equals. From eternal angels and ancient vampires to the humans amongst them, they were all the same.

All of these people had grown onto Castiel. Especially Kol who reminded the angel so much of Dean Winchester. Both used sarcasm to hide the fact that they really did care. Kol had put his life on the line for Lilli and Castiel would never forget that debt. That was the special thing about Mystic Falls, this was the place where family thrived.

Cas looked at the foyer approvingly. He had teleported here close to the Exit staircase and elevators. It had dark marble floors and the wall bore the name of Damon's empire in bold bronze lettering. Angelfire Industries. It was a strong name, denoting power. The walls were a muted warm earth tone to balance the floors.

The warehouse was on the first floor, that was where the recycling business operated. The second floor held scientists that Damon had working on green solutions. The third floor was the Finance division, they did the budgets for the company along with monies that went to charities. The fourth floor was the brain trust. Damon hired young students to use their creativity. There were boys and girls who were the brightest of their generation.

On the right side of the building, there were large windows. He could see the treetops of the forest from here. Castiel looked out the windows. Somewhere out there, his sisters wandered through the town. He felt the celestial power and he wished that he could go to them but he would keep his word and talk to Kol. Cas knew that the Original just wanted the truth so that he could protect Lilli. Cas owed Kol answers and he himself needed the council of his now extended family. He did not want to stress Lilli. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked ahead. He saw that there was a large reception area. There were lush green plants and that balanced the modern sleek look of the steel furniture.

Kol leaned over the desk talking to Damon's assistant. He was flirting outrageously with the pretty human causing her to be flustered. She brushed a lock of her hair off her neck, exposing her pulse point and Kol smiled widely.

Elijah and Klaus sat in the waiting area in front of the desk. Both the Originals were patiently waiting for Kol to finish. Klaus sat while he texted Caroline. He felt bereft without her by his side but his other half wanted to spend time with her mother. Klaus had become a tad selfish after having Caroline all to himself for so long. He sighed deeply as he realized that he needed to share her a little. Love was giving he had realized. He needed her to be herself and make her own choices. That was what he loved about her after all, her capacity to give so freely of herself. Klaus had to share Caroline with the world because her light made the world a better place to live in. He would see her later on. They were all under strict instruction from CJ about family dinner time and Caroline was joining them at the house.

Castiel shook his head as he saw the human swoon under Kol's attention. He walked towards the double closed doors of Damon's office. He had a hand on the door handle when the assistant noticed him.

"Hey you can't just go in there!" She stood up quickly.

"It's fine sweetheart, he's with us." Kol smiled.

Damon came out and saw them all. "Nice try Kol but Rosa drinks a healthy supply of vervain every morning."

He had not told his assistant about the existence of supernatural beings but he made sure that the young lady was vampire proof at least. Good assistants were hard to find and Rosa helped him to keep things running smoothly. Damon had told her that vervain had great health benefits and she drank a glass of green tea with vervain each day.

Kol pouted, "Too bad Rosa. Seems as if you are off limits." He had been indulging in some harmless flirting and as a bonus he had managed to annoy his brothers. He had no intention of actually hurting the young lady, she was a pleasant distraction.

"Come on in guys." Damon opened the door to let them all into his office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore," Rosa blushed. "I did not mean to lose my head." This job was important to her. It had great benefits and Mr. Salvatore was an excellent boss. She had nursed a small crush on him when she started working for him but then she had seen Mrs. Salvatore. Rosa saw how much her boss loved his wife and it gave her hope that true love did exist. His face softened when he looked at his pregnant wife and his smile lit up the room. That was love, Rosa thought. She was nervous now because the men who had shown up for the ten am meeting were all gorgeous and she had lost her professional focus. She looked at Mr. Salvatore. He wore a crisp white shirt with a slate grey suit. The dark grey brought out his blazing blue eyes. His tie was muted silver with tiny black dots. His thick ebony black hair looked tousled as if he had just run his hands through it. Damon Salvatore looked like a model but he was a brilliant business man and Rosa respected that. The young interns were constantly buzzing around the reception area. Young girls who seemed to lose their minds and any semblance of intelligence when Mr. Salvatore looked their way. But Rosa was the buffer, she would keep her handsome boss safe.

"It's okay Rosa just don't let it happen again." He was curt but fair. "Hold all calls. We are not to be interrupted." This was a sensitive and secret meeting. Damon had noticed the grim look on Castiel's face.

"Certainly Mr. Salvatore." Rosa was calm and collected again. She brushed her silk blouse and sat back down at her desk.

Damon entered his office and closed the door firmly.

Cas looked at him as he sat behind his massive desk. It was in the center of the large room. There were elegant paintings on the walls and as the reception area, it was sleekly modern. Glass and steel. It suited Damon. Stefan was already there lounging on a black leather couch. Elijah and Klaus had opted for the single seater high back chairs. The chairs were soft baby blue. Kol paced across the dark red carpet in front of the glass windows, his tension was back.

"No college today Stefan?" Elijah asked trying to be polite and break the silence.

"This seemed like a much more pressing matter," Stefan replied. He was there because he had Damon's back. He was there because this involved family. He looked at his older brother. "Bekah did a great job decorating your office." Stefan's voice was filled with pride. He admired the daring colors of the paintings, vivid red rose madder and stark yellows.

Damon went to the drinks cabinet and poured himself some scotch. "Your wife has a great eye for design." He saw Stefan's disapproving glare. "It's after twelve somewhere in the world right now brother. Anyone want anything?" He gestured to the open cabinet.

They all replied in the negative. Cas chuckled. That was a Dean response. Dean started drinking alcohol with breakfast.

"That's a nice suit." Elijah commented as he looked at Damon.

"Thanks I went to the tailor that you recommended." Damon saluted him with his glass.

"Can we talk about what we are here for?" Kol could not help himself as he snapped at them.

"You are right Kol." Cas sighed wearily. The truth had weighed on him since he had discovered it the night before. The angel remained standing, all eyes fixed on him now. "I met with Rachael last night."

"They still not letting you go back to heaven?" Damon asked. It was a complicated situation. Some of the angels did not trust Cas after he had tried to claim power while others looked down on him for being friends with humans. Many of the angels frowned on the fact that Cas protected the Winchesters. The angel had travelled a long hard road with Sam and Dean and he refused to turn his back on the brothers.

"Rachael is the designated go between," Cas replied calmly. He had made his mistakes and he had been punished but the angels were still cautious. Rachael was sent to be a messenger. The angels recognized the fact that the Winchesters were the champions of good and when they wanted to help then they would send Rachael to offer suggestions.

"What did Rachael say?" Klaus asked. He leaned forward in his chair, tension filling him.

"They are willing to reveal Audra's secret because it is safe to do so. Michael is still in his cage and Audra and the rest of us need not fear his wrath. It is part of our history. Another secret that has been concealed. You all need to understand something," Cas looked at them in the eye. "We angels have battled evil since the dawn of time. We have fought demons and monsters. But the worst battles have been when angels turned on each other. Father was silent and the arch-angels started fighting each other for control. There were intense struggles." He took a deep breath because it was difficult to open old wounds. "Do not judge my kind too harshly." His gaze was raw, desiring compassion. "One day a hundred years ago, Michael summoned Audra. She had led countless warriors into battle. She had proven herself and her ability to defeat any enemy that dared to cross her."

He smiled sadly as in his mind's eye, he recalled the petite angel with midnight colored wings as she fought on the battlefield. In the old days, Audra wore gold amour that shone and glimmered in the sun as she tore through their enemies. Her long hair whipping about her as she fought the good fight, her eyes dark with purpose. Her gold arm bands streaked with demon blood as she cleaved her way through the throngs of enemies.

"In a bid to take over Michael decided that a purge was called for." Castiel's voice was soft.

"A purge?" Elijah frowned. "Of heaven?"

"No," Castiel's eyes were cold. "A purge of earth. Michael wanted Audra to come to earth with a group of warriors that he had selected. Michael chose the bitterest angels who hated humankind. He asked Audra to lead the charge and to destroy the fallen and their offspring. Michael saw them as a threat to his rule."

"The nephilum?" Stefan asked as he saw how pale Elijah had become.

"Yes Stefan." Cas was grim. "Michael wanted all of impure blood and origin to be wiped off the face of the earth. Angels who had fallen were a liability to him. He could not claim them as allies so they could be construed as the enemy."

"What did Audra do?" Kol asked. He was terrified to know the answer.

"She said no. Audra refused to kill innocent children in cold blood." Castiel's voice was hard.

"Michael could not have been happy." Stefan remarked.

"He marked her for death because she had refused him and Michael hates those who say no to him. Audra knew that if she stayed and we who were closest to her found out, we would all side with her and stand against Michael. Lilliana and I, amongst many others would have fought to protect Audra. There were others who just wanted any reason to take Michael on and they too would have stood with us. Raphael needed any excuse to claim power." The angel spoke the truth. None of them would have stood for so much senseless death.

"So she faked her death," Damon said softly. "To avoid a war Audra faked her death to save those she loved. She willingly took on the role of bad guy to protect all of you. She left you to save you." He could relate because so many times he had also decided what was best for others even when they had ended up seeing him as the villain.

"That is exactly it Damon," Cas nodded. "Civil war would have broken out because of one brother's choices and we would have all suffered. Many would have stood against the purge but Michael is an arch-angel. He would have easily destroyed us." As an arch-angel Michael was more powerful and he had many followers.

"So she made it look like she chose to fall?" Kol asked. His voice was thick. He felt an unfamiliar sensation curl around his cold heart. Was this compassion? He actually felt sympathy for Audra. He had been locked away in a coffin, kept away from those he loved and he had hated it. He had been unwillingly hidden but she had chosen her path of solitude. She was so brave to spare those that she loved. She had watched them mourn for her but she must have known that they were safe. That was a pure sacrifice, completely unselfish.

"Michael would have killed us all. But Audra made the choice for us." Cas was filled with sadness. He wished that he could go back. He recalled the last glimpse of her as she had stood on the very precipice off heaven. She had smiled at him over her shoulder before she was gone. A sad lingering smile that had haunted him through time.

He wished that he had gotten to his sister sooner. All that he had seen was a creamy shoulder and flashes of her wings. Cas went to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a glass of water. His mouth was filled with a bitter taste.

"What did she do? What about the nephilum?" Elijah clenched his hands, thinking of CJ. He loved his human. She stripped him of all his layers of sophistication and elegance until all that remained was a man. If anyone dared to touch CJ Smith then the culprit would face Elijah's retribution. He would bring the world to its knees if anything ever happened to his woman. She was the other half of his soul.

"Audra came to earth and stayed hidden." Cas ran a hand over his mouth. "Rachael says that Michael still went ahead with his plan and the angel assassins came to kill all the Halflings." He took in a deep ragged breath. "But Audra took them out. She killed them all and she became the self-proclaimed protector of those who were being hunted."

"Audra has been looking after the children of the fallen?" Elijah asked. That would explain how Audra seemed to have a connection with CJ.

"Yes Elijah," Cas replied, "Audra has been watching over them all. CJ included. I doubted my own sister." His voice was hard as he admitted his weakness.

"Castiel," Klaus stood up and put a hand on the angel's arm. "We all in this room have experience with doubting the very people we claim to love the most. We love our families because we must but we do not always trust them." He loved his brothers with all his heart but it had been a long time before he had gained their trust. Klaus had found it hard to trust even Elijah and he had been hard on Rebekah.

"It seems that it is a tie that binds us all." Elijah agreed. "We have brothers who try to gain control over us and we have those that we judge the harshest even though they do good." The Original looked at Klaus who like Michael had tried to have power over them all. He looked at Kol who always claimed to be the wickedest of them all but whose actions often said otherwise. Everyone judged Kol because he acted like he was tough and hard. He was so like Audra.

Stefan looked at Damon who had also tried to be the stronger sibling. They had had their own feuding. "The mistakes that we have all made no matter if we are vampire, human or angel bind us. Every family makes mistakes. We may be completely different species but we are all the same. Don't be ashamed Cas. You are with family now. We will help you however we can."

Klaus squeezed the angel's shoulder. "Some of us have been fortunate enough to learn from our mistakes and we have changed." He looked at Damon in the eye. Both bad boys had been brutes to their siblings. "Audra too it seems has been unfairly judged. We can all change the way we treat her."

"Yeah, we were hard on her." Stefan was grim faced. He could not begin to imagine the pain that she must feel as an outcast so wrongly judged.

"It is never too late to try to make amends. You have our support Castiel," Elijah replied. He himself was grateful for Audra watching over CJ and bringing her into his life. Cas nodded gratefully at the Original.

Elijah looked at Kol. The truth was hard to swallow. It had been much easier to assume that Audra was a villain and she had done something atrocious in her past.

The younger Original raised his hand, "I called a truce with her today. I feel bad for her but it doesn't mean I'm going to be nice," he scoffed. He would never admit to being nice ever. Kol would rather be tortured or walk over hot coals before he ever admitted to being nice.

Damon sighed deeply, the revelation had been astounding. He had not been expecting this news. "Do we tell Lilli?" he asked the group.

"No, let Audra tell her the truth." Castiel looked at him. "It is Audra's truth to tell. I was not told the entire story. Let her unveil her secrets as she will." He hoped that they would understand. What Audra had done was her secret and Rachael knew the basics of her story. Castiel did not know what Audra had been up to in the interval of a hundred years. He had judged Audra as well. Even when he and Lilli had searched for their missing sister, he had thought that Audra was weak. Now he knew that she had been strong enough to save those she loved without them even knowing. Castiel would respect Audra and let her tell her story to Lilli. He knew that it would be soon but they needed to make amends.

They all looked at each other. It would be hard to be silent when they knew the truth. But they would respect Castiel. It was his family after all, his sisters.

Damon looked at his phone. He had a text from Lilli.

_"Hello Damon. I know that we were supposed to go to the doctor's appointment today. But if it's okay with you, I want Audra to go with me."_

Damon stared at the screen. _Tell your sister that I am sorry. _

He deleted the message. He wanted to apologize to Audra, for what he didn't know. For her suffering, for her loss? He himself knew what it was like to be the outcast, the down trodden. He had also been judged by people and looked down on. Damon stared out the window. He had found peace. He had a wife who loved him and a baby on the way. He had his brother back and he had new family. He stood in his company, an empire that he ran.

_"Hi wifey. It's all good. Take your sister with you to the appointment." _He finally sent that.

His phone beeped again. _"Love you."_

He smiled as he replied the same. Damon hoped that Audra would speak to her sister and soon. They had lost so much time as it was.

"Come Kol, let us go to your batting cages," Cas said. He was filled with emotional weariness.

"Let me just say goodbye to sweet Rosa before we leave," Kol smiled cheekily and left the room.

"You are going to play baseball with Kol?" Klaus asked increduosly.

Castiel looked carefully at the Originals. "I spend time with Kol willingly. But I must warn you, he is your brother and you are ignoring him. You are brothers, do not forget that. Spend some time with him, that is all he wants. You have become wrapped up in your own lives and now you neglect the one who has sacrificed so much."

Cas looked at Damon. Once upon a time Kol had loved Lilli. But Kol knew that Lilli's heart belonged to Damon. Knowing that, the vampire had remained best friends with Lilli. Kol had been the one to take the angel blade for her sake. Kol had been the one who went to heaven and brought Lilli back. He had a soul bond with her and he never flaunted it or acted as if he had done anything special.

With that, Cas left. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other knowing that the angel spoke the truth.

"Family comes first brothers." It was Stefan who said it. Klaus, Elijah and Kol were his family too. All of them, standing in that room were brothers.

**_So Audra is not all that bad. In Supernatural Michael is a cruel angel. He even tortured Sam, Dean and Castiel. He was willing to do anything to get what he wanted._**

**_Audra will spill her secret to Lilli and soon. I just want them to rebuild their trust a little first._**

**_More Lilli and Damon, CJ and Elijah next chapter._**

**_Please review. What do you think about Angelfire Industries? Yes hints of Christian Grey ;)_**

**_Cas telling the Original brothers that they need to spend time with Kol? I see the brothers bonding over giving Kol advice on how to get the girl later on. Much later on because Kol and Audra are both lost souls and I don't see them falling in love easily. They will both fight their feelings for as long as they can._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Thank you to kblatz for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to vilte nu for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to marandast for reviewing. Audra did not fall she just made it look like she did. She was living on earth all along just hidden away._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Lilly2587 for reviewing. I'm trying to build up to Kol and Audra. They will be in the next chapter. I promise it will be worth the build up._**

**_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following._**

**_A special thanks to SilverNeira for all the lovely reviews for the Cure. I really appreciated them._**

**_I own nothing but my OC's and the plot line. _**

**_I started a new story called The Lost Girls. It's about a new OC and Elijah. The main characters are the Originals and the Donovan family. Somehow I managed to tie the two together. _**

**_Take a look if you'd like : )_**

Lilli flinched as Meredith applied the gel to her stomach. It was gooey and a little cold.

"Sorry about that," Doctor Fell smiled kindly as she began the sonar scan. Meredith was totally hands on with this pregnancy. For one thing it was her first supernatural pregnancy and she was with Damon and Lilli every step of the way. She wanted to see if this angelic birth would be similar to a human birth and so far the baby seemed to be growing at a regular rate. Meredith looked at the screen and watched the baby as he moved about. "Everything is normal and your baby is perfectly healthy. Baby Salvatore is growing as he should be." She looked at Lilli.

The angel was lying back on a hospital bed in a gown. She sat up a little to see the baby better on the screen. No matter how many times she saw the little miracle that was her son, she was always overwhelmed.

"He's so beautiful," Audra breathed. She was standing at her sister's side and holding onto her hand anxiously. This was a new experience for her and it was strangely surreal but magical. Her heart swelled with love for her sister and the baby that would enter the world and become her charge.

"He is." Lilli agreed. She could hear his heart beat strong and steady. "Thanks for coming with me." She told her sister. Lilli squeezed on Audra's hand.

Audra shrugged, "I had to be here. I missed out on so much already."

Meredith watched the two interact and she could see the similarities between them. The doctor finished her exam and took off her surgical gloves. "All done Lilli."

Lilli relaxed her head against the pillow as she adjusted her clothes and wiped the gel off her skin. "Thank you Meredith."

"You are very welcome," the human replied. She stood back as Lilli woke up to get dressed behind the screen.

Meredith peeked at Audra, "So you are like Lilli?" she asked cautiously. She knew that they were sisters and Dr. Fell was fascinated by all supernatural beings. She wanted to learn all that she could.

"Yes," Audra replied a little colder now that her sister was gone. She was still wary amongst the humans. Her trust had to be earned.

"Another angel in town," the doctor nodded, "that's good to know. Can I ask you something?" Meredith asked hesitantly. She leaned back on the stool she sat on.

"If you must," Audra replied. She remained standing as she waited for Lilli.

"All the vampires in town have given me their blood. I use it to treat my patients. The blood of vampires has healing properties," Meredith said. The Original family kept a well-stocked supply for Stefan, Rebekah or CJ's use. Damon was not willing to allow her to test his blood but Meredith was trying to wear him down. She was interested to see what his new immortal blood was capable of. But he kept resisting her pleas because he told her that he could heal anyone should the need arise. Meredith was itching to see him do that. As a doctor the human body was her field of expertise and all these supernatural beings were opening up a whole new world to her. All Meredith offered in exchange was her assistance in medical situations and her silence.

"I have seen that." The angel replied. Her tone was kinder now. Audra understood that the woman just wanted to help people. Meredith Fell was a giving human.

"Would you like to make a donation of your blood in the name of science?" Meredith asked in a rush.

"Don't worry Audra," Lilli came back and she chuckled at Meredith's persistence. "Dr. Fell has been asking me for my blood too."

Audra looked at her sister, Lilli did not refuse anyone easily but their blood was sacred. "Dr. Fell our blood can never be in human hands."

"It didn't hurt to try." Meredith shrugged.

"If vampires get even a taste of our blood, just a mere drop," Audra tried to explain the serious implication, "They would fall into a deep coma. As if turned to stone until our blood has left their blood system. We angels mask our scent for that very reason. Our blood is too powerful for even vampires to handle. Imagine what it would do to the human body."

"Wow," Meredith's eyes were wide, "I didn't realize."

Lilli clasped Audra's hand, "We are not meant to meddle in the affairs of man but should you ever need us Meredith, we are at your disposal." Lilliana appreciated Dr. Fell's guiding hand through her pregnancy. The slim brunette had a calm bedside manner that put her at ease. Lilli knew that her son was in safe hands and that their secrets were safe with the human. Damon counted Meredith as his friend after all the drama that they had shared.

Meredith stood up and collected the little scan images. She put them into a white envelope and handed the envelope to Lilli. "Thanks. It's good to know that Mystic Falls has angels on the good guy team now." The doctor's smile was sincere.

* * *

Lilli was fast asleep when she felt fingers lazily trailing down her spine. She had opened her wings out and wrapped them around herself as she slept. She realized that she was doing that more often now as she slept. Perhaps it was a gesture of protection intended towards her son as she slept. The fingers persisted. Tickling her now as they passed over her spine and under the neck line of her shirt. She blew an irritated puff of air out as she pouted, "Kol stop tickling me!" It had become an almost automatic protest nowadays.

The fingers stilled then disappeared all together. Lilli opened an eye to see her handsome husband standing away from her as he stepped back. She sat up as she looked at him.

"Why does Kol tickle you?" Damon asked dangerously.

She resisted the urge to smile at his apparent jealousy, "Kol tickles me when I fall asleep because he says it's all that I seem to do nowadays. " She felt a little guilty that she kept on falling asleep at the strangest times even when Kol was talking to her. Her Original friend visited her every day. "I think he just uses it as an excuse to steal my feathers." She teased Damon.

He smiled at her, "You do have pretty wings." He agreed as he looked at the tips trailing over sheet. The gold shimmer set off the creamy white color perfectly. Damon looked at his wife and she looked every inch the angel she claimed to be as she lay on their bed against white sheets, her platinum curls trailing over her shoulders and her eyes still heavy lidded with sleep. The soft ambient light of the table lamp fell over her.

Lilli sighed as she took him in, he had gotten home from work so he still wore his formal dress pants and shoes. But he had opened his crisp white shirt so that the bronze contours of his chiseled abs could be seen. She stared at his dark hair that was carelessly mussed over his smooth brow. Lilli loved how he had grown his hair longer as it brushed the tips of his shirt collar and his straight fringe fell about his eyes. She looked at his azure eyes that could put the blue sky to shame. "I am still taken away by the beauty of your face." She confided softly as she looked at him. Her husband, her chosen one in all the world and in all time. Throughout time and creation, Damon Salvatore had been meant for her. It was a heady thought.

Damon chuckled as he sat beside her, "I'm far from beautiful Lilli." He sighed in relief as he held her to his chest and lay back. "I'm what most people would call damaged goods."

The angel tucked her wings away and rested her head against his broad chest. She could feel the warmth of his body around her and she felt at peace in his secure embrace. "It is not your astoundingly pretty face that leaves me weak and without reservation, at your mercy. Your soul is what draws me to you. It is like a precious stone. It is beautiful but it has been tarnished by all the years of growth. Your soul was battered by the mistakes that you made and the harm that others caused you. It was your enduring strength that turned all the damage into something good so that the once pretty stone was honed into something more. Until it formed into something different and more beautiful over the years. Your looks may be enchanting Damon Salvatore but who you are as a man, is what undoes me. I will never tire of loving you."

Damon's face relaxed at her words. Whatever jealousy he had harbored towards the youngest Original vanished. "You are stuck with me forever." He squeezed her gently.

"I am," the angel placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She sat up and reached for her handbag. She took out the envelope that Meredith had given her. "This my love, seals our fate."

Damon looked enquiringly at her but Lilli just smiled at him, trying to hide her excitement.

Damon opened the envelope to find the sonar scan images. "Is this..." he looked at the name at the bottom of the image. "Baby Salvatore?"

"Yup that is our son," she replied. "Alaric Balthazaar Salvatore. Named after two brave men who helped shape us."

"I love it," Damon finally found his voice. His wife could not have chosen a more perfect name. "Alaric Balthazaar." He tried it out.

"I'm glad that you like it." She was suddenly shy. She had been uncertain, hoping that her husband would approve.

Damon brushed his finger tips over the picture, "He's beautiful. Like his mother."

Damon reached for her, his hands cradling her head. He kissed her. His lips soft, his touch masterful. Lilli clasped her hands around his neck. The kiss consumed her. She felt her bones turn liquid, Damon's strong hands the only thing holding her up. He nibbled on her lips, taking his time to woo her.

Lilli felt light headed but she did not need oxgen. Damon was her breath. He finally released her and tenderly placed his forehead against hers.

They stood, absorbed in each other and their happiness.

Lilli sighed, "I'm sorry that I fell asleep but Audra had me looking at houses all afternoon."

"Oh," he didn't know how to react. The news of Audra's secret had left him with mixed emotions. "Did she manage to find anything?" he asked as he stroked her soft curls. Damon decided that he would be supportive of his wife as best he could until she found out the truth.

"Yes but we saw almost every unoccupied house in Mystic Falls until she found this old derelict house that needs a ton of work." Lilli shook her head, completely unable to see the appeal of the ruin. "Audra says that she loves the shutters and the picket fence. There is a beautiful garden though it has been left unattended. The roses are lovely."

"Maybe your sister sees the beauty in the details and she sees past the ruin and neglect. Like what you did with me?" He tried to be helpful.

"You aren't a house Damon," Lilli scoffed. "Audra is going to live with a drafty cold house until they fix the walls and the paint work." She shuddered.

"Well we have enough people that could help her," Damon offered.

"That's a good idea," Lilli agreed. Maybe that way Audra would be able to make friends. Lilli placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "You are a brilliant man Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes, I am." He nodded without the least bit of modesty. "I married you didn't I?"

"Let's go have dinner. Jeremy must be waiting on us." Lilli went to wash up before dinner.

Damon went to the closet to get a change of clothes. "Yes, Jeremy is downstairs already. He heard that Mrs. Fletcher made a fresh batch of chocolate brownies today."

Lilli grimaced as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had hoped that Jeremy would not find out about the brownies.

* * *

Lilli sat down as Damon held out her chair for her. She smiled her at her husband, he was thoughtful and a true gentleman. She looked at Damon as he sat down too. He had changed into a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt. He looked so much younger at that moment, she couldn't help but think. Damon had so many facets to his personality that it was hard to decide which was more special. He was hard on the outside, tough but he could be kind and considerate. He saw Lilli staring at him and he smiled gently. She blushed as she snapped out of her reverie. He could read her thoughts so easily.

Jeremy grinned as he saw the glances. He was used to the smiles and tender looks shared. It was strangely comforting to him. It gave him a sense of normalcy, like he had a regular family to come home to everyday. Lilli and Damon looked after him and he felt part of their little family.

Damon looked at Jeremy, "So what's for dinner?"

"It's roast chicken and potatoes tonight," the young hunter answered as Mr. Fletcher brought out their plates.

The old butler placed Lilli's plate in front of her. Lilli thanked Mr. Fletcher. She was always careful never to take them for granted. The Fletchers were family too.

Jeremy peered at her plate with a frown. Since she had cravings, Lilli ate different food when the cravings were strong.

"What are you having Lilli?" Jeremy asked.

"Mac and cheese," the angel smiled. She almost swooned from the first bite. The cheese to macaroni ratio was perfect. "Something is missing." She frowned.

Mr. Fletcher put down the bottle of chocolate sauce next to her napkin, "Here you are."

Lilli took the bottle and squirted the chocolate sauce over her macaroni. "Just what I needed Mr. Fletcher."

"Can I try a bite?" Jeremy asked bravely.

"Go ahead, if you dare," she replied.

The young hunter leaned in as Lilli moved her plate closer. He took a small amount on his fork and quickly ate it.

Jeremy turned pale, "That is so wrong." He shook his head.

Damon laughed at the boy's suffering, "Yes well she eats everything with chocolate sauce now."

"It's more an acquired taste," Jeremy was able to say, "I'll have chocolate sauce on my brownies later." He cheered up visibly at the thought.

"Uh Jer," Lilli blushed, "about the brownies. See, when I got home from the doctor there were these big bad vampires and they stole all the brownies."

"Really?" Jeremy asked with a quirked eyebrow. She was clearly lying.

Damon put his cutlery down as he watched them. He had to conceal his laughter as he looked at his wife trying to make up a story that Jeremy was not falling for.

"Yes, I left to get my sword but when I got back all the brownies were gone," Lilli explained. She looked at him with her innocent brown eyes and he chuckled.

Jeremy could not stay cross with her, "Fine Lilli but the next batch is mine."

"Deal," she agreed quickly. Lying was not her thing, she was bad at it but when it came to fresh brownies all bets were off. The baby loved anything chocolate and when Lilli got home, the smell of fresh baked brownies were too much for her. She took a bite of her mac and cheese, it was complete with the chocolate sauce. The angel frowned, "I should have insisted that Audra stay for dinner." Lilli hated the space that separated them. She had wanted Audra to stay with them at the house.

"What is she up to tonight?" Jeremy asked his mouth full of roast potato.

"She was eager to start painting the house. She bought a new house today," Lilli replied.

"If you want, Bonnie and I can go over after dinner and check up on her. Maybe offer some help?" Jeremy asked.

"That would be wonderful," Lilli said gratefully.

"Good idea," Damon agreed. He saw how Lilli looked at him. She was confused by his complete one eighty of his opinion of Audra. He had not trusted her at first. But he knew her story. Damon tried to explain, "You can't go over Lilli. The paint fumes would be bad for the baby."

She relaxed, "You're right. Thanks Jer, I'm sure Audra would be happy for any help."

"Audra is family now," Jeremy shrugged. That explained it all. She was one of them now and they looked after family. If Lilli could not be there, then he would go in the angel's place and help Audra.

* * *

_**Next chapter : CJ and the Originals.**_

_**Some of the gang go to visit Audra.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

**I own nothing but my OC's and the plotline.**

**Thank you to marandast for reviewing. Oreo cookies and viennas, that sounds like an interesting combination : ) I'm glad that you like the baby name.**

**Thank you to Somebody who cares for reviewing.**

**Thank you to RockaRosalie for reviewing.**

**Thank you to BVRG0614 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to lilly2587 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed. Here is some Koldra for you.**

**Thank you to KevinH1997 for reviewing. I know, I have to get back to Caroline Forbes vs the Undead. Soon I promise.**

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow my story.**

* * *

Kol walked up the steps to the Mikaelson mansion. Evening had fallen and the sky was a distinct shade of dark indigo. The night air was filled with the sweet scents from the gardens that surrounded the palatial house. The Original pulled back his jacket sleeve and checked his watch. Even in this dim light, he saw easily with his heightened senses. He was on time for once, as promised. They were all under strict instruction to be home in time for their first official family dinner.

Klaus was already seated at the dinner table, leaning back in his chair. The hybrid was patient as he waited for the rest of the family. Klaus managed to lounge elegantly back in his chair as if he had all the time in the world.

"Brother I do not see why we have to have dinner," Kol grumbled as he pulled up a chair, "We don't actually have to eat human food." He had to stir things up and be a tad difficult. It was what he did. Kol and trouble were familiar companions and he loved taking digs at his brothers. It was his right as the youngest brother.

"CJ has spent all day preparing this meal," Elijah came into the room. He had easily heard Kol's words. He stood tall, the undisputed head of their family. "You will all eat the food that she has prepared and you will like it."

Klaus and Kol exchanged identical looks, they would not go against Elijah. His tone as he spoke to them was stern and they knew better than to anger Elijah.

Klaus bit his tongue. He wanted his older brother and CJ to live with the family and if that meant having dinner, then the hybrid would gladly endure it. At least he had Caroline to keep him company. She was also in the kitchen helping CJ with preparations. The two girls were firm friends now and Klaus liked the way that Caroline had managed to fit into his family.

Kol merely rolled his eyes, "Yes big brother, you will have no arguments from us tonight." He had no problem having a meal with his family. If anything, he secretly relished these precious moments when they could all be together and put the past behind them. They had pure moments of happiness as a family again and Kol would never do anything to anger or hurt CJ. She was a friend to him as well as being his family. He genuinely cared for the little nephilim. Kol would never forget all the times that CJ had stood up for the family.

"Unless Kol provokes me into staking him," Klaus smirked.

"No staking at the dinner table." CJ walked into the room to stand beside Elijah. It was almost an automatic rebuke. The brothers would never actually stake each other but Klaus liked to mention it ever so often. He believed that it kept the youngest Mikaelson brother in line. As if anyone could ever do that.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked CJ softly.

She leaned into his side, taking comfort in his quiet strength that he shared so easily with her. She felt his warm hand caress her bare arm, raising the fine hairs on her skin in response to his touch. She felt her stomach flip over at his touch. "Everything is fine 'Lijah. It's better than fine actually, it's perfect." CJ sighed as her happiness threatened to overwhelm her as it often did nowadays. When she least expected it, her lucky circumstances seemed too much to handle. What had she done to be so lucky? To find a man who lavished her with his love and attention.

Elijah denied her nothing and gave her the world. He treated her like a queen and sometimes they had arguments because CJ would say no to things. It was too much for her, what he did for her. The Original had lived for a thousand years and he had accumulated ridiculous amounts of wealth. He saw nothing wrong with spending money on the finest things the world had to offer. But CJ was teaching him restraint now. He didn't have to buy her extravagant jewelry and art works. All she wanted was his love. Elijah was learning to accept her saying no and they would compromise. CJ loved grand romantic gestures but it was the little things that mattered. Like when he made her breakfast in bed on cold mornings and when he held her in his arms when they sat by the fireplace at night. Both of them reading as the time passed, content in their own world. Elijah liked the classics and CJ would smile at their different tastes. She still liked her romance novels. But their different tastes made them love each other more. Every day was a revelation in learning something new about Elijah. He was skittish at times, still unused to being in a healthy adult relationship with no drama. He delighted in someone taking a genuine interest in him. CJ was happy at the progression of their relationship but she knew that the doppelgangers had much to answer for. Elijah had been used and his emotions turned against him so CJ was careful never to make him feel any less than he was. Because he was loved. She loved him with all her heart.

Her smile was clear to the Original even though he couldn't see her face. Elijah looked at his nephilim's face, lit up by the soft light of the ornate glass chandelier and he was as always taken aback by her elegant beauty. It was a radiant beauty that would now be immortal as she remained unchanged by the years and the ravages of time. CJ would be turned, only by his hand and soon.

"I wish that you would stop with the PDA's," Klaus couldn't help but tease.

"How do you know about PDA's?" Kol asked his eyebrow quirked.

"Because I keep encouraging Klaus to indulge in public displays of affection and he doesn't want to." Caroline entered the room. She pouted dramatically to make her point.

She was like a breath of clear air, her inner beauty always shining through. Klaus smiled as he looked at her. Caroline lit up a room when she was in it, the hybrid realized. She made his undead heart come to life.

"Well you knew that he's old Blondie," Kol said. "You are in a relationship with a thousand year old man. Nik is far too old for such things."

"I swear Kol," Klaus growled as Caroline couldn't control her giggles. "I will stake you."

"No staking at the dinner table!" CJ said quickly. She saw the brothers ready to start fighting. Kol's big mouth pushed Klaus' buttons.

"I think it's time to eat," Elijah said. He held out a chair for CJ and she sunk gratefully into the plush comfort. She was exhausted, she had been working all day to make this dinner a success and it had paid off. She looked around the table as her tiredness slid away. CJ looked at the smiling faces around her, they were all laughing and talking as the food was served. The first dish was the Vermouth-Poached Shrimp with Ginger Remoulade, cooked from the old family recipe. CJ had gone for strong, bold flavors to tempt the vampires at the table. She had worked all day preparing a feast of southern food. Her grandmother would be proud of all her dishes, the strong cajun influence coming through in the spices she had used. The main was Bourbon Chicken and for dessert there were freshly made Beignets and a rich red velvet cake.

Everyone was quiet, the only sounds of contented diners as forks and knives made contact with plates. CJ was relieved. She was a good cook but she had been scared of the reactions of the vampires. But she should not have worried, everyone was eating with clear satisfaction. She looked at Elijah and he held up his wine glass.

"To CJ," the Original said. They all held up their glasses. CJ blushed violently to be the center of attention. "Thank you, dearest heart. You have done the impossible and made us a family again. This is a wonderful first family dinner." Elijah's eyes were full of love as he looked at his wife. She had proven her mettle amongst the hard headed Mikaelson clan. CJ had cemented her place as the one day matriarch of the family, as Elijah's wife. He was the head of the family and her place was at his side.

"To CJ," they all said in firm agreement.

Elijah's face was set as he looked at his family, they were complete. Well, almost he realized as he looked at his youngest brother. Kol who was still alone. But Elijah imagined that would not be for long, he had a feeling that Audra was about to turn Kol's world upside down. He could not resist a smile at the thought.

CJ saw his face, she was attuned to his shifting thoughts and emotions. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I wonder how the new angel in town is faring." Elijah replied. He would not say too much. The truth was still being hidden, for now.

"I was also thinking of Audra today," CJ said. "Perhaps I will go visit her later on. Lilli said that her sister has a new house. Someone should go over and see how she's doing."

Kol sat up straighter, he had shamelessly been eavesdropping. "I'll go with you doll face." He wanted to see Lilli's sister. He found himself wanted to see Audra again, after knowing so much about her. He was well and truly fascinated. He also wanted to see where she was now living.

Elijah did not want to make too much of his brother's offer. If anyone made a fuss about Kol wanted to care about anyone but himself then that would result in Kol acting out. Elijah didn't want his brother to change his mind. "That's a good idea. I have things that I must attend to this evening and Niklaus and Caroline wish to spend some time together."

Klaus nodded quickly, he had been kept away from Caroline all day. "We have plans."

"It's decided then." Elijah said and he turned his attention back to his plate. He could not help but notice the satisfied look on Kol's face.

Kol smiled to himself, proud that his interest in Audra was going unnoticed. The last thing he wanted was his family to know that he had feelings.

Under the table, CJ squeezed Elijah's hand. She had every intention of meddling and helping Kol find love. They had all seen the sparks between him and Audra and chemistry like that was undeniable. It was an attraction that could not be forced, it had to be there from the start between two people.

* * *

Audra stood on the ladder, her hand stretched out as she tried to remove the wallpaper. The room was dark because of the fading and peeling walls. The carpets were slightly ruined by damp and had a musty odor but that did not deter her. No, she was going to work hard and fix everything. The house spoke to her, it felt right to live here.

She looked up at the ceiling, at least there wasn't bad structural damage to the house. It was in ruins but manageable. She was working in what had once been the living room. The owner had gone with shades of pink. In her mind, she was already imagining shades of turquoise, jade green and wooden floors. Under the faded carpet was the promise of dark cherry wooden floors. The damp had not rotted the wood thankfully.

Tyler stood next to the ladder holding a soda. "I don't know why you chose this house." He shook his head. "Everyone said it was haunted when we were kids. We used to walk past here and dare each other to run inside."

The angel stepped off the ladder and grabbed a soda. She held onto the last rung of the ladder and looked at the human. "I think I can manage a haunted house." She smiled teasingly at him, "I don't mind the company." She stretched, feeling a pleasurable ach in her muscles. It was from a day of honest, hard work. Soon she would see the fruit of her labor. Audra took joy in using her hands. She liked seeing things taking shape by her hand.

Tyler shook his head as he chuckled. He looked at her, a girl who still managed to look pretty with a streak of dust on her cheek. The light was dim in the house and no matter how brave Audra was, Tyler couldn't help but look over his shoulder every time the wind rattled the house. It was spooky. The house was old and the shadows were threatening.

Audra sipped her soda. Tyler had come over with a pizza and refreshments. She was touched by the gesture. She had been too busy all afternoon to think about food. "Thanks for coming over Ty. I appreciate the help." He had taken his jacket off when he had arrived and started helping her. The pizza was left on the scaffolding that Audra had set up. Tyler had taken off his jacket and it too was now slung over the wooden beam. His white t-shirt rode over his slim waist as he reached up to tear down the old wallpaper and Audra peeked shamelessly at the exposed abs on display.

"My mother doesn't mind, she thinks you might be a good influence." He sighed, "She keeps pushing me to apply to college. I needed a break from that." It was nice being home for the first day but then Carol Lockwood had reverted to form and started nagging at her only son. Tyler needed a break from her. He knew that his mother meant well but he had gotten used to being free on doing his own thing.

Audra looked carefully at him, she didn't want to push him. "You might like being at college and around your friends again?"

Tyler stepped back from the wall and his jaw was stiff, "Soon maybe but not right now." He put down the now empty soda can.

"It's your choice," she replied. It wasn't her place to tell him what to do. She didn't want to pass judgment on his choices all she wanted to do was be his friend as he had done for her. "You are always welcome to hang out here with me?" Audra smiled at him. She saw a faint rose blush over his high beautiful cheekbones. Tyler was good looking, she could only imagine how he would look when transformed into his hybrid shape. She saw how his dark hair spilled over onto his high forehead. His eyes were gleaming dark diamonds in his hard sculpted face. Tyler was easy on the eyes. But Audra didn't want to be swayed by his looks and ruin their budding friendship. Good friends were hard to come by and she especially needed an ally in this strange town.

But it was inevitable, two attractive people alone in a dark old house.

Tyler leaned in closer and Audra felt his warm skin in close proximity to hers. He was so close, she could count the individual lashes that framed his dark eyes that drew her in. Audra felt his breath tease her brow as he came closer. He was taller than her and his body was all lean muscle. The darkness of the room swallowed their inhibitions and they gave in to their curiosity. Audra tensed up as his soft lips brushed over hers. Tyler's kiss was gentle and his hand cupped her waist. His other hand snaked into her unbound hair, tangling in her long tresses. Tyler's body was hard against her, his scent filling her senses. His sharp teeth nibbling at her lips as he continued his heated exploration.

The kiss ended and she pulled back frowning, "That was weird."

"No sparks?" He asked, equally puzzled. He had wanted to see what it would be like to kiss an angel. Tyler was adventurous and he was known for his skills with women. He had to know if they had an attraction. He had put all his best moves into that kiss and nothing.

"None," Audra shook her head. There was zero chemistry in the kiss. He was hot that was a given but the kiss felt purely platonic. "At least we got that out of the way." She breathed out, feeling a little giddy.

"Yeah, we can go back to being friends now." Tyler said firmly.

"I guess so." She felt a little uncomfortable with what had just happened but she felt that the kiss had been a necessary step in their friendship. They didn't have the thought of what could have been hanging over them now. Thankfully there was a knock at the front door. "Let me get that."

"Sure." Tyler nodded. He shuffled his feet at a loss somewhat. There had been no heat to the kiss at all. It was like kissing his best friend and maybe that was all Audra would turn out to be for him.

The angel took a deep breath before opening her front door. She was aware that her hair was tousled and her face was no doubt flushed from the kiss. She opened the door to find CJ and Kol with Jeremy and Bonnie not far behind.

Audra was surprised to find them all standing at her door and it was a little uncomfortable as everyone stood staring at each other.

Kol looked at her, staring brazenly. He took in the messy hair and the swollen lips. He narrowed his eyes as he smelt the werewolf in the house.

"We thought that you might need some company," CJ said. The silence was driving her crazy and everyone was watching Kol and Audra just stare at each other. CJ had to break the tension. "Are we interrupting you?"

Audra stood back to let them all in, "Sorry CJ, I'm being rude. Come in."

They all walked in past her, looking around at the house.

"It has personality?" Bonnie tried to be positive.

Audra chuckled, "It will be better when I'm all done." She led them into the living room, to Tyler.

Tyler turned around to see the new arrivals. It was the first time that he was seeing his friends since he had left town. His face was pale as he waited for the anger, the judgment.

Jeremy looked at his old friend and nodded, "Dude." He had no issues with Tyler.

The young hybrid nodded back with an easy grin, "Dude."

Bonnie shook her head, "A man of many words, my boyfriend." She looked warily at Tyler. All she wanted was for him to stay away from Caroline. Bonnie did not want Tyler to disrupt Caroline's happiness or her life. "Hi Tyler."

"Hello Bonnie." Tyler's voice was stiff but he was trying to remain calm. He tried to convey with his eyes, he didn't want trouble.

Audra watched them all, watched the doubt plaguing Tyler and she saw how torn Bonnie appeared. Her eyes could not help but be drawn to the vampire in the room. He moved with an easy grace, the stealth of a predator. He wore a grey t-shirt under a leather jacket. His face betrayed nothing as he too watched the humans. Audra's eyes moved to his hands.

That's when Kol remembered, "We brought you a cake. CJ baked it today." He walked to the angel and held out the cake dish.

Audra took the dish but he didn't let go. Instead his fingertips brushed against hers as he locked gazes with her. Audra felt her breath stop as she felt his cold fingers brush against her skin. She looked down to see his hands. They were so well kept, she couldn't help but stare. He was so very pale next to her tanned skin. Kol was all ice compared to the fire that was Tyler and Audra felt herself being drawn in to him. "A cake?" she asked as she looked back up to meet his eyes.

Kol saw how her breath hitched as she spoke to him, he made her nervous he realized. But he had to touch her, had to make his claim known against the young wolf who stood in the room. "Yes, CJ says that it is customary to bring something when visiting someone for the first time."

Audra felt lost in his eyes, they seemed so old against a face so soft and innocent. "Human traditions. I don't know much about them." She had never spoken to her neighbors, even when she had stayed in houses.

"Yes, humans are quite strange." Kol agreed. His fingertips still touched hers and he could feel the electric current travel through them both. She did something to him, her touch ignited a feeling that was indescribable.

"Kol!" CJ chided him, "You were human once too." But she realized that they weren't even listening to her. CJ shared smiles with Bonnie. The angel and the Original were having a moment and CJ and Bonnie wanted to be all girly but controlled their excitement. CJ hid her smile, Kol was falling and hard.

"People stop trash talking the innocent cake." Jeremy had had enough. He took the cake dish out of their hands and wandered around and into the kitchen.

"You had dinner already," Bonnie reminded him.

Jeremy came back with a dubious looking spoon that he wiped against his shirt, "Yes but Lilli stole all the brownies." He sighed with happiness as he eyed the red velvet cake.

Bonnie chuckled, no one came between Jeremy and dessert. The witch looked at the angel. Audra and Kol still stood next to each other, they had finally dropped their hands. Tyler was looking very put out by the interaction but Audra had eyes only for Kol.

"This house is haunted," Jeremy looked around. "Remember Bon?"

"Yes, old Mrs. Thorne. Kids claimed to see her standing at the window." Bonnie nodded as a shiver brushed over her neck. The wind howled outside. The old chandelier overhead rattled, the tiny glass beads casting specks of light over the high walls.

Tyler grimaced as he heard something move up in the old attic, "You had to buy the creepiest house in Mystic Falls?" he asked Audra.

The angel sighed, "There is no such thing as a haunted house." She replied.

That was the moment the lights went out. The front door slammed open as the howling wind whipped through the house, shaking the very foundations.

CJ and Bonnie clutched each other as they screamed. They felt the dust lift off the floor and whip about their heels as the house was filled with a scary ominous howling. The girls closed their eyes as they felt their hair splay against their faces. There was an insidious evil figure and it was coming for them.

* * *

_**It has been a while since I had a cliff hanger so I thought that I might throw one in there ; )**_

_**I wanted Tyler and Audra to at least explore the possibility that they might have feelings, hence the kiss. But they are just friends. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**I own nothing but the plot line. **

**Thanks to Daisy96 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to lilly2587 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to marandast for reviewing. Thank you for always supporting all my stories. You are amazing.**

**Thank you to kblatz for reviewing. Sorry for the wait. **

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow. **

**Sorry for the delay guys, I had some issues with logging in. **

* * *

The air was heavy with an oppressive entity that meant to harm them. The old furniture slid across the floor and the sheets rained dust around them.

Jeremy handed the cake to Tyler who was visibly pale. "So are you going to do something about this?" Tyler asked. His dark eyes were wide as he looked at Jeremy, hoping to see the hunter with a weapon. He was surprised when all Jeremy pulled out was his cellphone.

"I'm texting Lilli to ask her to bring me my Winchester shotgun," the hunter peered at the small screen as the lights flickered about them.

"A shotgun?" Bonnie asked dubiously finally letting go of CJ. The girls moved closer to stand beside Jeremy since he seemed to be the one with a clear plan.

"The Winchesters gave me the shotgun with rock salt," Jeremy replied as he finally clicked on the send button. "Rock salt will kill anything evil."

"Almost anything," Audra said. Her hair was standing up, the electrical pulse in the air was making everything static.

A howl ripped through the air with a sudden gush of wind, "Get out of my house!" the warning rattled the walls.

Audra covered her ears as the loud voice echoed around the room. The wind finally stopped but there was a knocking sound as someone moved about the attic. "That must be Mrs. Thorne." She realized.

"The stories were true then?" Tyler asked. It was horrible, the house was filled with the old woman's moans.

"It would seem so," the angel replied as she looked up at the ceiling. "She really doesn't want us in her house."

"This is just too creepy," Bonnie shivered as she gripped Jeremy's arm tighter. Somehow his bulky muscles made her feel protected. CJ stayed close to them.

There was a disturbance in the atmosphere as Lilli teleported into the room. "What's going on?" she asked. She had been fast asleep when her phone had signaled a new message.

"I asked you to bring my Winchester shotgun?" Jeremy smiled as he saw what or better yet, who Lilli had brought with her.

"Sorry Jer, I just saw Winchester in the text message. I was asleep. Baby Alaric needs his sleep." CJ and Bonnie cooed in appreciation at the name. Lilli quickly went on when she saw Jeremy roll his eyes. "I went and grabbed the nearest Winchester," Lilli looked about the room. She was trying to figure out what was going on but she could feel the tangible presence of evil in the house. It was a heavy lingering emotion that weighed in the air. She was angry and on edge. No one threatened her family.

"Yeah and I was also asleep," Sam grumbled. He nodded his greetings to everyone. A sleep deprived Sam was not a happy Sam. He perked up when he looked at Audra. She was definitely his type. He smiled at her. Sam had been in bed when his best friend and appeared in his bedroom. He shivered, "All I managed to grab was Bobby's jacket."

"Does it have any weapons inside it?" Jeremy asked hopefully. "Check the pockets."

Sam sighed and felt around the pockets. He wore Bobby Singer's heavy worn jacket. "Just his flask and that's for my nerves." He took out the silver flask and shook it. At least Bobby had filled it and Sam gratefully took a healthy swig. The house was cold and eerie. He needed something to wake him up. He looked at the people in the room. "Why did you need me anyway? You have the ghost whisperer here?" he nodded at CJ.

All eyes moved to CJ in one fluid motion.

"You guys didn't think of that?" Lilli asked. It made sense, CJ could talk to the dead and help them cross over.

"We panicked," the young hunter quickly defended himself.

"It was awful Lilli," CJ agreed. "This old lady is so angry." She shuddered as she felt the raw emotion in the house. She could feel the spirit upstairs as it seethed.

"She'll talk to you CJ," Sam said gently. He understood. Dealing with the dead was overwhelming sometimes common sense went out the window when a person was faced with fear.

"Try it," Audra urged her. "Mrs. Thorne doesn't want us here. Maybe you can make her see reason."

CJ breathed in deeply. She was used to dealing with forlorn lost souls. They were always calm and came seeking her help. She had never met a threatening spirit until now. She stepped forward, towards the center of the room and looked up at the ceiling. "Mrs. Thorne?"

There was no response but the house went quiet as the wind stilled.

"Mrs. Thorne?" CJ's voice became stronger.

The only reply was more hammering at the floor as the old woman raged in the attic. The wind blew downstairs and they finally saw her.

The old woman's face was distorted by her rage, "Get out! Get out!" she yelled as she stood before them.

CJ gulped as she was forced to close her eyes as the woman's words caused a cold like she had never known to brush against her skin. "Mrs. Thorne?" she tried again. "We are not leaving."

"This is my house," her voice was rusty and harsh. Mrs. Thorne was old when she had passed. Her iron grey hair was pinned up in a severe bun. She wore a plain white blouse and long skirt that trailed over the floor. She brushed past them all, corporal and pale.

Kol hardened his expression. He did not want to show his unease as the cold figure passed by him. She did not care for them at all.

"Audra has bought your house and she owns it now," CJ went on reasonably.

Mrs. Thorne stopped her pacing and peered at them all, "Which one is she?"

"I bought your house," Audra stepped forward. She felt pity well in her heart as she saw the unhappiness on the old woman's face. "Your son sold your house." She tried to be gentle as she broke the news.

"It was not his to sell," the spirit replied. She had calmed down enough to talk to them at least.

"You cannot blame Audra for your son's mistake," Lilli spoke out. "This house has stood empty for years and no one has bothered with looking after it."

"I stayed here." Her voice was soft. "I lived here long after my children had left. They grew up and they left me." Her eyes were misty with remembered thoughts and voices.

"But your house looks awful and you should be happy that now finally, someone is trying to love it again," CJ said. She felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes because this spirit was not evil it was just sad and alone.

"She wants to fix it?" The old lady asked. She seemed to trust CJ so the group let CJ speak on their behalf.

"Yes, Audra will do her best."

"Do you promise?" the ghost did not trust them. That was apparent.

"I had a house like this," Audra spoke. "A long time ago. My brother and I found it and he painted it while I worked on the rose bushes. It was beautiful. We would sit for hours outside in the evenings. Just talking." Her smile was strained. "I had to flee that home and I thought that it was lost to me until I saw this house. My brother is dead too and I wanted to honor him by having another rose garden. I just wanted to recapture some happiness."

Lilli stared at her sister. What brother did Audra speak of? Who had helped her? Audra looked at her as if reading her thoughts.

"You have some explaining to do," Lilli said with some anger. There were too many secrets and she wanted answers. Where had Audra been and who had helped her to hide?

"I will tell you everything, I promise." Audra replied.

"Then I can leave?" the spirit's voice was tired.

"You have been looking after the house for long enough, it is Audra's to look after now." CJ was firm. "You need to let go and move on. It's okay Mrs. Thorne. Be at peace and be happy again."

The house felt lighter as the emotion evaporated, the anger and hate was gone.

"Is she gone?" Jeremy asked looking around the room.

"Yes, thank you for your help." A man appeared. He was tall and pale with a long hooked nose. He had slicked back black hair and a high regal forehead. He wore a black suit and he carried a black cane with a silver head.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked. The guy had appeared out of no where and he looked as old as time.

"That is Death," Audra said. She bowed low in respect. He was her brother, much older and chosen for a thankless task.

"I am glad to see you Audra. Rumors of your death were widely exaggerated." He smiled at her stiffly. He was clearly unused to emotion. "Lilliana, I am happy to see that you have finally fulfilled the prophecy." He looked at her pregnant belly.

Lilli chuckled at the obvious, "I should have asked you. Only death knows what becomes of us at the end of it all." She shook her head. He was the first person she should have gone to when Audra had disappeared. He had known the truth all along.

"Well he isn't usually the easiest person to talk to," Sam said bitterly. He and Dean had had enough run ins with Death and he liked his mind games. Death too played power games just as much as heaven or hell did.

"Hello Sam," Death's lips stretched into a thin line. "Give my regards to your brother." He looked at them carefully as if he was trying to memorize their faces. "I am sure that I will be seeing you Winchesters soon enough. I am sure that I will see all of you one day. I am the last thing that everyone sees." With that he disappeared.

"He's so grim," Bonnie shook her head with revulsion.

"The name says it all," Sam chuckled, "The grim reaper." That earned him a smile.

They all shook off the lingering traces of despair and dread.

"Thank you CJ," Lilli said gratefully. "I must be taking Sam home now. But I will come back soon sister. You owe me answers."

Audra nodded her head grimly. She knew that the time had come to fess up. Lilli and Sam teleported out of the room.

Kol reached out and clasped Audra's shoulder to show her that she had his support.

The angel looked at him wide eyed, "You know? Who told you?" she asked the vampire as she saw sympathy in his eyes. It was unwanted because she was an angel, older than him. She needed no one's pity. She was angry now. She had managed through the years on her own but his eyes, they looked into her and saw the truth of who she was. She felt naked and exposed under his gaze.

Kol tightened his grip as he saw the fire in her eyes, he would not let go of her arm so easily. He wanted to stay by her side. Her secrets did not scare him and he did not pity her. He admired her, he realized. They were the same and she did not have to be alone anymore.

* * *

**_I wanted to show off CJ's abilities because we never did see what she does._**

**_More Sam and Dean next chapter. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
